From The Future To The Past
by Insanely Evil Kitty Cat
Summary: Slash, Snarry Eventually. Harry Potter is killed by Voldemort. Mysterious bubbles send him nineteen years into the past where he meets Severus Snape, who takes him in. Dark!Harry Slytherin!Harry, and possibly, Mpreg...maybe. Don't like? Don't read!
1. Dying

_**A/N Okay, who has ever had a plot bunny that just won't go away? looks around at dozens of hands Well, this is one of those things. Don't ask. Blame the damn random muses in my head. They like to fill my head with lots of random fluff. This is going to be very, **__**very**__** AU and Snarry…eventually. For those of you who are reading my other story "Pain," worry not my faithful, I will continue. Anyway, ONWARD!**_

'Dying hurts, why does dying have to freaking hurt?' wondered a dying Harry Potter as he cracked his blood-caked eyes open to look around the empty dungeon he was chained in. 'Seriously, what is wrong with this picture. I am twenty-three years old, I am supposed to save the world, and kill the snake faced bastard who is now killing me. Damn Prophecy, its all Trelawny's fault,'

"Ooh, pretty colors," Harry whispered, just having enough breath to speak.

Harry reached up as far as the manacles would let him, and touched one of the shining bubbles flying around his head, then…black.

'Now what hell happened? Oh, the bubbles are back. Hmmm.'

He tried to touch another bubble, and instead of popping, it sucked him in.

It was like a pensieve memory, that never happened. He was standing next to a very pregnant Ginny smiling down at four or five running toddlers.

'Seeing yourself in third person is so weird.' he thinks sardonically.

He shakes his head at the odd scene in front of him and extracts himself from it.

'Me, a father of five…no, no, no. Me and Ginny. Gag me with a spoon.'

Another bubble passes in front of his eyes to show his four year old self getting beaten by his uncle for some imagined infraction.

The hero in him lunged towards the bubble, not thinking about what would happen when he got to it.

Unlike the previous, very disturbing, bubble; this one didn't just suck him in, it decided to assimilate the two people together.

Squeezing two souls into the same body isn't supposed to be possible, therefore it is really painful. This new pain isn't even acknowledged by the younger half of the soul, as he's already in a lot of pain as it is. The pain was fierce and fiery, seeming to burn Harry from the inside out.

"Shut up, freak! What are you screaming for?" yelled Vernon as he continued to pound the boy with his fists.

Older Harry's war training kicked in and he flipped over, swung his leg out, and connected with the fat man's groin in less time than it took for the man to realize his target had moved.

'Damn these short legs, I wanted to aim for his face.' Harry thought disgustedly.

Vernon let out a high pitched squeaky scream before he clutched his abused balls and fell to his knees.

"Vernon, what are you screaming for?" Harry asked mockingly.

"I'll get you for that. You little bastard," growls Vernon from his kneeling position on the floor.

"Oh, you will, will you?" Harry asked sarcastically, "I'd like to see you try. But, that will have to wait till next time. Because I am gone. You will never see me again, ever. Good bye, _Uncle _Vernon,"

With that last sneer he turned and stalked towards the door, he only stopped when he heard his uncle mutter something.

"What was that?" he asked as he quickly walked over to the overly fat man.

Vernon just glared at him and said nothing.

Harry smiled sweetly before he reached out and grabbed the older man's windpipe.

"I asked you something, or did it not make it through you piggy brain?" he asked cheerfully.

"What the hell are you?" the man wheezed.

Harry removes his hand from the throat of the fat man, wipes the man's germs on the rags that serve as his pants, and takes a step back.

'I, my dear uncle, am your nephew. Only a lot older than I really should be. See, in reality, I am twenty-three years old. I am a merciless killer who has been trained for years to be this way, in preparation for the day I kill my enemy, the man who killed my parents. But, you don't really have to worry about that," Harry explains in the tone of a teacher to a thick student.

"Why would I not have to worry about it?" Vernon asked, confused.

"Simple, you and your family will never remember me ever existing," Harry whispers.

Just as Vernon was about to ask further questions, Harry waves his hand in front of Vernon's face and murmurs the _Obliviate _spell and erases all traces of himself from the man's memory.

'Wandless magic, who would have thought it would come in handy in such a strange situation?'

Harry shakes his head at the blank faced man in front of him and goes off in search of the rest of this little family.

He found Petunia asleep in her room. She was sleeping peacefully on her back, unknowingly making his job a whole hell of a lot easier. He walked over to her and performed the same thing on her as he did with her husband.

"Good bye, Petunia," he whispered as he walked out of the room.

Although he had been related to her by blood, she never really was anything like a family member to him. Calling her 'aunt' to say goodbye would have been really awkward.

Walking down the hall a ways he came to Dudley's 'first' bedroom. The door was closed and hard to shove open. There were toys from wall to wall and almost every single one was broken or mangled in some way.

Harry smiled in a malicious way as he was walking towards the sleeping child that was more whale than child, he wasn't going to erase himself from him; no, he's going to do something much better. He's going to leave himself in his memory; and implant some of his own memories into the boy's mind.

He lifted his right index finger to his temple and pulled away a strand of the filmy, wispy substance that is memories in physical form.

He leans down and touches his finger to the piggy boy's head and lets the memory sink in.

Almost immediately the boy started to squirm and fidget in his sleep.

"Yeah, that's right. See what you do to me in another lifetime," Harry whispered spitefully.

Without further thought the twenty-three-year-old-in-a-four-year-old's-body pivoted on his heel and walked out of the room; and eventually, out of the house.

Being a four year old on the streets is dangerous, at night it's even worse. He stayed in the shadows and avoided all possible situations where he could get himself into trouble; but being The-Boy-Who-Just-Wouldn't-Freaking-Die, that was likely not going to happen. Trouble follows him like a lost puppy.

Walking down a back alley in an effort to avoid the main streets, he came upon the exact thing he was trying to avoid

He inconspicuously looked behind him to spy on the man-sized shadow following him.

He rolled his eyes and dropped. As soon as he touched the ground, he rolled silently behind a group of trash cans.

"Shit, where did that little brat go?" the stranger whispered to himself.

Harry waited patiently until the man was near his hiding spot. As soon as his assailant was right in front of him, Harry sprang out and tackled the man.

Before the man could even cry out, Harry had him pinned down with his forearm pressed against the man's throat.

"Why are you following me?" the boy ground out.

The man just made gurgling noises until Harry realized that he couldn't answer without air. He leaned back a little to take some pressure off the man's throat.

"I was told to tail you and grab you if you left the safety of the wards. Orders of Albus Dumbledore," the man wheezed.

"Well, you can tell Albus that he can go fuck himself. I refuse to be his little puppet or his weapon. And, if you try and follow me again, I will kill you. Understood?" Harry threatened.

Harry rose off his would-be kidnapper as the man nodded emphatically. Harry rolled his eyes again at the rapidly fleeing form.

"Amateur," he muttered under his breath.

'So, Albus thinks he can control me, does he? Well, he's in for a big surprise.'

Chuckling at the idiocy of the Hogwarts Headmaster, Harry set off to find some method to get to London.

Finding a trolley to take him to London was not hard, the hard part was getting on it and then _Obliviating _the conductor to forget he had never been paid. There were no other passengers to _Obliviate _also, so that made his job all the easier.

Harry moved to get off and waved to the conductor, although he was _Obliviating _him instead of waving goodbye.

He hopped off and walked towards the Leaky Cauldron. He completely ignored everyone inside as well as their stares. He walked straight to the back alley and performed the code to get into the Diagon Alley.

Being a four year old in Diagon Alley is a lot different than on the Muggle streets. Here, he wasn't in much danger. With all luck, seeing as his magical signature disappeared, they will think him dead and not look for him. With all luck, something that Harry has very little of.

But, apparently, he has some luck. None other than one Severus Snape was standing near the apothecary.

'This is going to be difficult. To his eyes I shouldn't be old enough to say a full sentence, how in the world am I going to convince him of who I am,' Harry muttered in his mind.

Harry and Severus had grown close over the course of the war, and eventually became lovers despite the age difference.

Severus didn't seem to have seen him, for he just continued on his way.

"Sev'rus," Harry croaked.

He cleared his throat before trying again.

"Severus!" the boy called in a slightly loud tone.

The black haired man stopped, looked around, then looked down. Confusion and distrust shadowed his face.

"Do I know you?" he questioned with his eyes narrowed.

"No, but I know you. I can't explain fully right now, but if you will listen to me, I will," Harry explained.

"Lead on, little man," Severus said, sarcastically.

Harry turned towards him with a glare.

"I'll have you know, though I make look like a little kid, we're about the same age," huffed the shorter man.

"Whatever you say," demurred the 'older' man.

Harry rolled his eyes and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'insufferable potion obsessed idiot'

"What?! What did you say?" Severus growled.

"Nothing Nothing at all," Harry said, playing innocent.

"Riight," the dark man drawls, but says nothing more.

"What do you say we go to the Three Broomsticks, seeing as it would look really odd for you to go anywhere else with me. You can play me off as a younger relative if it pleases you," the younger man offers.

Severus nods his acceptance at this plan and watches the young boy walk towards said café. He furrows his brows at the enigma that was his new acquaintance, whose name he still didn't know. With an explosive sigh, he shakes his head and catches up with the his companion with just two of his long strides.

Harry looks up at him and glares at him fit to kill, for he had been walking as fast as his short little legs would take him. Severus chuckled at the glare and opened the door to the Three Broomsticks.

They chose a table near the back and sat, both with their backs to the wall. Rosmerta walked over in all her glittery glory to take their orders.

"Oh, hello, Severus. And who's this?" the sparkly woman asked.

Before Harry could speak, Severus had an answer for her.

"My cousin, James." Severus answered in his usual dark way.

"Ah, I see. Well, what would you have, gentlemen?" she queried, all business now.

"I will have a butterbeer, please," answered Harry.

"Make that two," Severus added.

Rosmerta nodded and clicked back to her post at the counter.

"I do have a name, you know," Harry growled at the snarky professor.

"That's nice, if only I knew what it was," Severus mused.

"Its Harry, Harry Potter to be exact," Harry said with an eye roll, waiting for the expected reaction.

Severus' eyes go round and big as dinner plates, Harry sighs.

"Well, didn't know I was in such upstanding company," he mock-simpered.

"Cut the crap," the boy growled, face and voice like a pissed off animal, "I survived because my mother died for me. Dumbledore saw fit to tell that little tidbit in my first year.

I am Harry James Potter. Born July 31, 1980. Died July 31, 2003 at the hands of one Tom Riddle, AKA Lord Voldemort. I was a trained Auror, and a seasoned killer. I had killed all of the Death Eaters, but one, Bellatix LeStrange. I saved her for last, which was my undoing. She trapped me and Stupefied me. I wake up to being under _Crucio. _It all went downhill from thereI'm not sure how long I survived, I'm not even sure I technically died. I don't remember actually dying and crossing over.

All I remember is bubbles. Bubbles that showed me the past, and possible futures. I happened to see one of my four year old self getting beat for some imagined wrong. Having a hero-complex is really annoying in this case. Instead of thinking about what could happen, I just jumped right in. The bad part is, I'm stuck here. The good part is my 'relatives' have been _Obliviated _of all knowledge that Harry Potter ever existed. They think I died with my parents," Harry finished his tale with a smirk.

"Okay, let me get this straight. You are twenty-three. You were an Auror, were killed by the Dark Lord, and saved by bubbles," Sev recapped, looking skeptical.

'That about sums it up. Don't ask about the bubbles. I don't know. If I had known they would lock my in an alternate time, I would have died like a good little boy," Harry sighed, weary of the world.

"Okay, and how do I fit in with all this?" Sev asked, eyeing Harry warily.

"That is the simple part. There is a potion that can get me back to my own time. You have a lab, you have ingredients, all I need is time. It's a very long potion to make. At least a month to brew. I'm asking for your help in saving the world from a mad man. Are you willing?"

'Can't tell him the whole truth until I know he believes me.'

"What potion are you planning on making?"

"The potion is called the Aetas porro potion. I know how to brew it, I have before. I just didn't use it," Harry explained.

"I'm glad you can brew it. I know I can't," the Potions teacher huffed.

'Apparently he hasn't passed his mastery yet.'

"Are you willing to help me?" the boy asked again.

"Yes. I'll help. Only because I want to see you brew this horrendously hard potion," Sev acquiesced.

Snape Manor was exactly like he remembered it to be. It is set on a hill and surrounded by trees and fields of grass. The front door was not in the front, it was off to the side. Oddly enough, everyone insisted on calling it the front door.

Walking up the path to said door, Harry turns back to look at a specific tree. This tree is the third from the driveway, along the privacy wall. This tree is where he and Severus shared their first kiss, nineteen years in the future. Harry sighed and walked faster to catch up with the longer legged man. Severus looked a bit confused by his guest's actions, but said nothing about it.

"Welcome to my home. Would you like a tour now, or later?" he asked, trying to be the host.

"Don't worry. We were good friends in my time. I know your house like I do my own. See? Guest room is over there. Dining room, den, and study are down that hall. Kitchen and house-elf quarters are down there. And your bedroom and the potions labs are down that way," Harry pointed out brightly.

"Just how close were we?" Sev wondered suspiciously.

"Close enough," answered Harry, not wanting to divulge too much information too early.

"Uh huh. Well, since you know where everything is, meet me in the dining room in an hour. And, since you also know where the guests rooms are, I will let you get settled," Sev said with a raised eye brow at the 'young' boy.

"Gotcha," Harry smiled as he walked away.

"This is so going to complicate matters. I need a vacation," the beleaguered potions apprentice muttered.

Half an hour later, Harry was firmly settled into his room and he was going off in search of a certain snarky man.

He first checked the labs, he wasn't there; but he would be back since there were three cauldrons of simmering potions waiting for him.

Harry made his way over to an unused portion of the room and transfigured a scurrying bug into a over stuffed chair and sat down to wait. Severus didn't show up for three hours and Harry was forced to put the potions in stasis. He finally gave up fell asleep in the chair curled up like a cat.

Severus came in shortly after Harry dropped off, exasperation tinged with worry splashed across his face. All worry melted off his face when he noticed the small boy sleeping in the large chair.

'The only room in the entire damn house I don't check, and there he is. I hate irony with a freaking passion." he fumed silently.

Sev walked across the room and scooped the tiny boy into his arms. He took out his want to banish the chair, but thought better of it. He could use it later, maybe. He walked quickly to the guest room and deposited Harry in his bed. With a wave of his wand the boy was in pajamas and the bed linens were turned back He laid the small boy on the bed and covered his frail looking form with the blanket. With one last look at the sleeping boy, Sev doused the lights and swept silently out of the room.

"Goodnight to you too, Sev," Harry whispered to the dark.

_**A/N HA! Maybe I can finish chapter nine of Pain now that I finished this chapter. Maybe, maybe not. With my luck my muses will just threaten to murder me if I don't work on the next chapter of this too. Hopefully we can compromise and work on both at the same time. I don't know. Well, anyway. If you like it, review and I will start on chapter two; although even if you don't like it I will work on chapter two. Either way I'm working on chapter two. Anyway, thus begins another story.**_


	2. Shopping Pt One

-1_**A/N Thank you for those who reviewed. I appreciate them. I'm not really sure where I'm going with this one, neither are the people roaming around in my head. This is just going to form itself. If you don't like the way its going, I'm sorry. There is nothing I can do about it. Okie then. I'm done rambling. READ ON!**_

Harry opened his eyes to see sunshine.

'That's interesting. I distinctly remember going to sleep in the dungeons,' Harry thought as he blinked lazily and sat up.

"Finally, your awake. Sleep well?" asked a voice off Harry's field of vision.

Harry decided to ignore the voice for a few seconds and stretch from head to toe in an entirely feline way. Unable to speak due to the wide yawn splitting his face, Harry just nodded in answer.

"I slept very well. Now, I have a question for you, where the hell were you? I waited in that lab for hours, you never showed," Harry grumbled.

"I was looking for you, actually. How the hell did you manage to find a place in this entire place that I would never expect you to be?" Severus asked with a slightly confused expression.

"Sev, while I may have the body of a four year old, I have the knowledge of a twenty-three year old. I also have the knowledge of you. The lab is your favorite room in the house. I know a lot of other things about you, too. Your hair always has the appearance of being greasy, but its not. You joined the Death Eaters because your dad threatened you. You're a spy for Dumbledore; something that I hope you forget about sometime soon. You get so caught up in a potion you forget to eat and go outside, the reason why your so thin and you are so pale. Need I go on?" the boy/man asked.

"No, that's quite alright. I get your point. Next time I lose you, I will just look in a place I like, I might just find you there,"

"Good, now about what I was searching for you for. While we're preparing this potion, is there anything that can age me to where I won't be looked at like something in one of you glass jars? Being a four year old who has the vocabulary of someone eight times that is a pain in the ass," Harry pouts.

"Well, there is something, but, it will only age you a certain number of years. It will make you old enough to go to Hogwarts as a first year. These things only work with odd numbers for some reason. Can you deal with being an ickle firsty again?" Severus asked sarcastically.

'Maybe, this time, I can have a real education without the expectations of being the "Savoir of the World." If I can somehow convince this damn scar to move elsewhere, we might be able to do this.' Harry thinks to himself, already scheming a way to move his scar.

"No big deal. As long as I can move around in the world and not look like a freak, I'm good. That and it will throw the people on my tail off. With Dumbledore trying to turn me into his personal little weapon, life isn't all that easy. But, at least I don't have to worry about my relatives. They don't even remember I exist,"

"What, didn't you live the good life with your pampering Muggle relatives?" Severus asked with a sudden sneer.

"Not quite. See, I lived in the cupboard under the stairs until I was eleven, suffered daily beatings for nothing but breathing; I've got more scars and half-healed broken bones than you do, I think. They barely fed me, I only got what I could grab when I was cooking their meals; which I have been doing since I could reach the stove. Life wasn't all that great for me the first time I did this. The second time, is was much easier. I Obliviated them of all traces of me, they think I died with my parents." Harry stated calmly.

Severus just stared in shock. The Golden Boy was starved and beaten? Dumbledore's goose that laid the golden egg lived in a cupboard? And, he's stating this as if he were talking about the weather. What the hell?

"Why? Why did they do that to you? And why didn't Albus do anything? You're the savior of the world!" Severus exclaimed, surprise evident in his every pore.

"Like they care? To them I'm just a freak punching bag that gets to eat every once in a while. And, as for Dumbledore, I'm sure he was just using it as training to turn me into the perfect little weapon. What could more pliable than a love starved boy with a hero complex?" Harry replied acidly.

Severus still seemed to be in shock, because he didn't even react to the tiny boy's tone.

"Well, back on topic. That potion. I can deal with looking younger than I really am, for a little while. Can you brew it?" Harry asked, readily dropping the depressing topic of his past.

Severus seemed to come back to himself with a start. He blinked a few times before he looked down at Harry, who was looking rather impatient.

"The potion? Oh, yeah. I can brew it. It's rather easy. Your just going to have to take it every twenty-four hours to keep it's effect. I should have it done in a few hours. I have nothing else to do really," Severus said in a far-off voice.

"Okie then. Shouldn't be too hard to remember to take it when your living with the person who brewed it. Well, I'm hungry. I don't know about you but missing dinner last night has left me rather famished," Harry mumbled, dropping the subject of the potion in favor of food.

"I would have to agree. Dinner wasn't on the top of my to-do list last night either. Lets go get the house elves to cook something up, what do you say?"

"Sounds good. Lead the way my fine friend," Harry exclaims, sweeping his arm in a grand gesture. All the while smirking in his head.

'Hmm, fine in more than one way.' Harry thinks while 'innocently' licking his lips.

Then, he looks down and sees his tiny self.

'DAMN! I really need for him to get that potion done.'

Sufficiently depressed, he follows Severus to the dining room for a nice breakfast of eggs, toast, and tea.

"Soo, back to the potion. When can you begin? I am really, really sick of being four years old. My major issue is I'm shorter than I was to begin with! I hate being short," Harry grumbles.

"I can get started tonight, if you like," Severus snickers.

"Yes, do that," Harry mutters while glaring daggers at Severus.

Severus just laughed quietly and got back to his breakfast.

"Well, that was delicious; but, if you want that potion today, I need to get to it. I'll find you when it's done," Severus said as he stood to leave.

"Okay. I'll be somewhere. If I don't see you by lunch time, I will search for you," Harry informs what will be his potions professor.

"Understood," Severus calls over his shoulder as he walks out of the room.

Harry shakes his head as he follows the winding hall that goes to the Manor's weight room. His muscles were getting flabby and they needed toning desperately.

Once he made his way down the twists and turns to the weight room, Harry transfigures his robes into loose cloth pants and a black wife beater. Dropping to the floor, he regulated his breathing to begin the yoga-like stretches he learned in his years as an Auror.

Severus comes in just as Harry was bending backwards to do a perfectly formed backbend.

The image of an upside down Severus startles Harry enough for him to flip back on his feet and drop into a fighting stance, completely forgetting he was tragically dwarfed by the other man.

"Whoa, calm down. Relax. Breathe. I just came by because I finished the potion. It took a lot less time than I anticipated. I have it with me if you want to take it," the man said, holding his hands out in a calming gesture.

Harry tackled him to the ground in a hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" the boy gushes over the other man.

Severus draws back slightly at the sudden contact and held the potion out.

"Here, it shouldn't taste that bad," Severus assured his guest.

Harry downed the whole vial in one gulp, then dropped it on the stone floor as he started to scream.

He reached for his head as his skeleton enlarged and his skin stretched. His hair grew longer and his voice deeper while his eyes got darker and wider. Obviously, the potion is designed to show what someone will look like with full care and proper treatment. The original Harry came to a grand total of four feet, six inches when he was this age. This new Harry Potter came to a final tally of five feet, three inches.

"Good gods, that hurt," the now eleven year old boy gasped.

"Harry?" Severus asked.

"That would be me, I think. I'm not quite sure which ways up at the moment, so I might have been someone else for a couple seconds," came the slightly confused response.

"Ah ha. Well, lets get you some new clothes. You kinda destroyed the others," Severus explained

Harry looked down at his still tiny, and now naked, form

'Aw, shit. Isn't this lovely?' Harry thinks sarcastically to himself.

He waved his hand at a scrap of cloth and it became a pair of sweat pants.

"These will cover me until I can get back to my room and transfigure some of my smaller clothes into something that will fit. After that I'll go shopping for some real clothes," Harry whispered conspiratorially, suddenly really hyper.

Sev looks at Harry with an eyebrow raised, "Tell me when you plan to leave. I'll take you to Gringott's to get some money. Then you can shop until you die of exhaustion if you like."

"Okay!" Harry shot over his shoulder in a cheeky tone as he walked out the door.

Sev just shakes his head and rubs the bridge of his nose.

'He is going to be the death of me'

Ten minutes later, Harry came back down in a green silk shirt and black jeans. Sev was standing at the base of the stairs, waiting for him. He was stunned by the image the boy made. The Light child from a Gryffindor family looks good in Slytherin green, who'd of guessed?

"Well, if you ready?" Sev asked in a forced bored tone.

"Yes, I am. Let's go shopping!" the teen yelled excitedly.

Sev just rolled his eyes and shook his head in resignation.

"Grab hold of me, brat,"

"Hey, I resent that!" the black haired teen yelled.

"Point?"

Harry just gave him a half-hearted glare before reaching for the man's shoulder.

Sev Apparated them both with the usual 'crack' and reappeared in front of Gringotts.

The sprawling white building is as impressive as ever.

Harry was the first to move and he walked inside the building, while Severus walked over to the Apothecary to see if they had any new ingredients.

Nodding to the door-keeping Goblin, Harry walked straight to the nearest free teller to ask for assistance. The teller just took one look at him and called for Griphook to take care of his charge.

Harry just smiled a small smile.

'Things haven't changed that much.'

"Well, well, Mr. Potter. Didn't expect to see you so soon, when you should only be four years old. So, Mr. Potter, how did you manage this?" asked a raspy voice behind him.

"Well, Griphook. Its a rather long story. If you would like, you and I could sit down sometime and talk about it.," the young man answered smoothly.

The Goblin chuckled in that weird way Goblins do.

"I see. Well, I'm assuming that you want access to you vault? Do you have your key?"

"I can't say I do. The pompous, manipulative, and downright annoying old man has it. I believe I will need another key. Also, while we're on the topic of needing things, I would also like to see my parent's wills and the entirety of my vaults. If its not too much trouble," Harry remarked in such a silky smooth voice, he could have been imitating Lucius Malfoy.

Griphook just smirked with a knowing look in his eye.

"It would never be a problem to show a customer what is rightfully his," the Goblin replied, his tone just a smooth as Harry's

"Good, then lets get to it,"

"Right this way, sir,"

The winding halls and alcoves and traps inside Gringotts would confuse any human who worked there, let alone wanted to break in.

Traveling down dozens of halls left Harry spinning. Right, left, right, right, left, left, straight a ways, then a lone door at the end of a hall.

"Right through that door, Mr. Potter, is where we keep all wills ever created in the wizarding world. We will be going over your parents today. Please follow me, don't touch anything. There are extremely painful wards on everything that will kill anyone who touches them that isn't a Goblin,"

"Ouch, sounds fun," the boy said sarcastically.

"Oh, it is. To watch, that is,"

Harry just shook his head and gestured for the Goblin to open the door, seeing as he isn't stupid enough to even get near the door.

"Your no fun," Griphook huffed as he touched the door with a long finger.

The door slowly opened to reveal a room full of rolled up scrolls, everything covered in a healthy layer of dust.

Griphook walked straight into the room, completely unaware of a very confused Harry, and walked directly at a shelf with hundreds of scrolls and reached in to pulled two of them out.

"Here are your parents wills. Who would you like first?" Griphook asked as he walked back to Harry.

"Lets start with my mother," he answered without hesitation.

"Certainly."

The Goblin let the scroll go and it floated in the air and unrolled. The voice of his mother filled the room.

_This is Lily Potter, of as sound of body and mind as one can get in time of war. Oh, do shut up, James. Anyway, seeing as we don't have much time before the next watch, I'm just going to get to the bequeathing of things. Yes, James, bequeathing is a word. _

_To my son, Harry, I give all my worldly possessions; which can be found in the vault upon my death. _

_To my close friend Severus, I give the sole custody of Harry, may he never fall into the hands of my sister. _

_Well, I guess that's it. I love you, Harry. I will see you sometime in the future, hopefully not before your time. _

With those last words the scroll rolled back up and resealed itself.

Harry looked at the floor; trying, unsuccessfully, to stem the flow of his tears.

"Would you like some time before we move on to your father's will?" Griphook asked, concerned for his young charge.

"Let's get dad's will out of the way. I don't think I could take it later," Harry answered, voice shaking.

"Alright."

He repeated the same process of dropping the scroll and in unrolling.

_James Potter, of sound mind and body, dictate this will for those whom I trust when I die. _

_To my son, Harry, I give full inheritance of the Potter line. Inside you will find the Potter ring. _

_With this inheritance you receive Potter Manor, Gryffindor Manor, Godric's Hall, and Godric's Hollow. These buildings are spelled to withstand all attacks, large and small, for as long as at least one of said lines lives. Though, upon the death of all of the line, they will cease to exist. _

_To my best friend and most fun rival, Severus, I also give full custody of Harry. _

_I love you, son. I will see you in another time. _

This one too rolled back up when the voice stopped speaking.

Harry is now kneeling in the doorway, openly weeping at the voice of his father. This is the first time he had ever heard his parents when he wasn't being killed by a megalomaniac with a mortality issue.

"Thank you. Thank you so much," Harry whispered, he himself not sure who he was talking to.

Griphook decided to not respond and just put a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder.

Harry took a shuddering breath and tried to stand. He almost managed it before he fell to his knees again. He reached out and grabbed the doorframe to use it as a lever to stand.

"I think its time we went and took a look at those vaults," Harry said, his voice still shaking.

"Understood. I will take you there."

Getting to the cart area took no time at all. The trip down was uneventful, Harry was too depressed to be excited by the rollercoaster-like trip.

They past his vault and continued down farther and farter into the dark.

Harry turned his questioning gaze on the Goblin.

"The Potter line also has a few lines in it that have died out, such as Gryffindor, Slytherin and Merlin's lines," Griphook stated.

Harry sat back heavily.

'I'm related to Merlin, Godric Gryffindor, and _Slytherin_? Good gods, I feel…I don't know what I feel at the moment."

They reached what seemed like the bottom of the bottomless pit and then they stopped, there were few vaults and no more tracks.

"Were going to start at the oldest and work out way up. This is Merlin's vault."

The door opened to reveal a virtual mountain of gold, extending higher than Harry could see. Walking past the gold, Harry found two other rooms inside the vault. One held books while the other held precious gems and jewelry.

Harry went through the books first, the jewels could wait; what did he need them for anyway?

In the small library there were hundreds of books and a family tapestry, with his own name at the very bottom.

'So I really am related to him, interesting.'

He grabbed a few books that looked interesting; and, as an afterthought, grabbed the tapestry. He shrunk them all and put then in his picket.

Harry was walking back when he passed the jewel room, and he decided to take a closer look; curiosity killed the cat and all that.

He walked past piled of jewels and gold jewelry of all shapes, sizes, and weight; when he came upon the family ring. He pocketed this too, for evidential purposes.

Continuing back to the main vault, he motioned for Griphook to lead the way to the next vault.

The next vault was Slytherin's.

Griphook stood back and motioned Harry forward.

"Only a Parslemouth can open this vault. Slytherin was a paranoid old bastard, you see."

Harry gave a one shouldered shrug and told the vault to open if it knew what was good for it. No vault has ever opened so fast.

He repeated the same pattern for searching this vault, only he grabbed quite a few more books than he did from Merlin's vault.

He also grabbed this tapestry, the family ring, and decided to add a few emerald and ruby rings to his growing collection of things in his pocket.

They reached the next vault in record time, they were only maybe fifty feet apart.

By this time the boy was bored with all he splendor and just grabbed the items that he decided he needed and exited.

Once they got back almost to the surface to the Potter vault, Harry was bordering on sleeping from boredom.

Griphook opened the vault with the replacement key and motioned Harry inside.

Here he stopped to grab a double handful of coins before he went exploring.

As with the previous three vaults, Harry grabbed the items that he had been getting so far and left.

"Let's get back to the surface; my robes are getting so heavy, they might decided to pull me down."

The Goblin gave him a silent, toothy grin before he got the cart into gear and they hurtled back to the top and into the lobby.

"See you later, Griphook. I now need to go find my guardian," Harry said with a sly smile.

"How did I know I'd find you here?" asked Harry as he walked up behind Severus, who was enraptured in a potions book.

"You know me well, it seems," the man replied, not even looking up.

"Of course I do. Well, did you know my parents put you in their wills as sole guardian of me?" the boy asked, as if he were discussing the weather.

This got the older man's attention.

"They did what?" he asked, seemingly unsure about what he had just heard.

"Yeah, they put me into your custody. Lovely, huh?" Harry asked, eyes bright with mischief.

"What are you planning, brat?" Severus asked, eyes narrowing.

"Nooothing, me plan something? Never!" he exclaimed, the grin on his face belying his words.

"Also, did you know I happen to be related to three of the most powerful bloodlines in the Wizarding world? Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Merlin? See, I have the family rings right here," Harry assured his guardian as he pulled said rings out of his pocket

Sev closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"What other surprises do you have in store for me?" he asked no one in particular.

"Not that many, I won't tell you them right now, that's why they're called surprises," Harry said with a cheeky grin.

Sev rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Well, lets go shopping then," he said with a look of a man resigned to his fate.

_**A/N Many thanks for those who reviewed chapter one. I love you, really I do. This chapter was almost longer, but it was getting too long. Eleven and ¾ pages and 3695 words. The next part will be up in the next few days. **_


	3. Shopping Pt Two Again

_**A/N Here we have the other part of chapter two. Nothing much to say, really. **__**READ!**_

_**I do not own it, don't want to own it. Enough said. **_

"We should get you a wand," Severus muttered, seemingly to himself.

"Yes, we should. Wandless is fun, but tiring," Harry muttered back.

Sev's eyes got wide when he realized what the boy had said.

"You can do _wandless magic?_ Even the headmaster can't do that!" the older man exclaimed.

"Yes he can, he just doesn't tell you. Why do you think he knows everything that's going on? He uses wandless Legilimency on everyone he meets. I'm sure he doesn't get very far with you though, Mr. Master Occulimens. Even I can't get into your head, and I'm much better at it than Dumbledore," Harry stated matter-of-factly.

"And why have you been trying?" Sev wanted to know.

"Oh, not now. I first tried when I was seventeen, then every couple days after that, trying to catch you off guard. It never worked."

"Uh huh, well we have arrived at Ollivander's. Now, lets get you that wand."

Harry smirked. He knew exactly how to surprise that cagey old wandmaker He chuckled darkly as he followed Sev into the dim shop.

"Welcome," a voice from the dimness offered.

"Yes, I'm in need of my wand," Harry announced as he held up his hand and silently Accioed his wand to him.

A faint rattling sound came from deep in the shop before a long box flew towards them, landing in Harry's outstretched hand.

Harry opened the box to reveal his wand, though without all the scratches and scars it would later receive.

He pulled it out of it's protective box and conjured a very confused black pit viper. He wrapped the snake around his neck and told it to take a nap, he then secured his wand up his sleeve and looked back at the stunned older men.

"What? If it was bad, I didn't do it."

"How did you do that?" Ollivander wanted to know.

"Simple, it's my wand. I just called it to me," Harry replied as if it were the most simple thing in the world.

"Don't ask," Sev advised just as Ollivander was about to ask another question.

Ollivander took the advice and his mouth snapped shut.

Harry just smirked at the two other men, he then looked towards Sev and cocked his head as if saying 'Are we leaving yet?'

"Well, Ollivander. It's been fun, but we have other shopping to do. Have a nice day," Sev wished the old man with a sigh.

Harry all but skipped out of the shop.

"You are having way too much fun," Sev told the bouncing boy.

"No, I'm not. When I'm having too much fun, you will know," Harry answered cryptically.

"Okay, then lets get your robes. You are going to stay this size for a while, right?" Sev asked, eyeing the boy semi-suspiciously.

"Of course I am!" he answered brightly.

"Then get inside the shop, brat."

Harry looked at the older man through the corner of his eye, but obeyed nonetheless.

The overly bright interior of Madam Malkin's Robe Shop almost overwhelmed both of the men.

'Ahh! It's too pink! My poor eyes!' both of them scream in their minds.

"Sev, I think we need to go somewhere, erm, less bright?" Harry wondered out loud.

"Such as?" Sev reciprocated.

"I know of a nice store farther down the Alley called 'Chester's.' They carry darker colored robes of all styles," Harry offers.

"Sounds like a plan to me, lead the way," Sev says with a grand gesture towards the exit of the gaudy store, glaring at the pinkness.

Harry just chuckled at the older man's antics and walked further away from the shop, almost to Knockturn Alley.

Sev looked over at his younger companion, raising his eyebrow in a querying gesture.

"What? We're not going into Knockturn Alley, per say. We're just going to the border," Harry said with a cheeky grin and a wink.

Sev looks down, fighting laughter.

'I could get to like this kid.'

"Well, here we are," announced the raven-haired boy as they stopped before a great stone-faced building that stood away from all the others.

"Hmm, very nice," Sev murmured.

"I think so. The owner, oddly named Andy, is a nice guy. Queer as a three dollar bill, but, hey. It takes one to know one," Harry said with a smirk.

It took Sev a couple seconds to realize what Harry had just said.

"Wait, your gay?"

"Yes, I have been for quite some time," Harry answered slowly, speaking like he was talking to a slow child.

"Then, just how close were we? In this other life?"

"Close enough," Harry answered as he walked into the shadowy coolness of the store.

Sev let out a frustrated growl.

'That boy has more secrets…,' he seethed in the privacy of his own mind.

Sev followed Harry into the store, and was smacked in the face by the rush of cool air that hit him.

"Air conditioning. Wonderful Muggle invention, isn't it?" Harry asked from over by the counter.

Sev just growled, he's still frustrated from the lack of information the brat was giving him.

Harry just smiled sweetly at him, making him growl louder.

Harry laughed out loud and slung his arms around the older man in a hug, startling Sev to no end.

"Enough, you growling old bear. Let's find some robes," Harry admonished from somewhere near Sev's right elbow.

"Well, sirs, if your done bickering, let me show you some of the robes that might like," asked the young man dressed in dark robes with several earrings in each ear, snake bites in his bottom lip, and a tongue piercing,

"I know exactly what I would want, Andy," Harry said, brightly.

"Do I know you? How do you know my name?" the now very confused man asked.

"You don't know me now, but you will," Harry answered mysteriously.

"Don't ask. Long story. Even I don't quite understand, and I'm the caretaker," Sev inserted.

"Make me sound like a garden, why don't you? Caretaker. Humph," Harry muttered as he walked towards a rack sporting Slytherin green silk robes.

"I have a feeling that is no ordinary young man," mused the store owner.

Sev just chuckled darkly.

"You have no idea."

When Sev made his way over to Harry, he had found a double armful of clothes and had another, smaller, pile floating behind him.

"Good God, buying the whole store?"

"Not quite. I might leave the mud brown cotton robes over there," Harry said, pointing in some vague direction over his left shoulder.

"I see. Well, when you've chosen everything, I'll be sitting in a quite corner. That is, if I can find one," Sev muttered as he walked over to a shadowy corner just as a bunch of chatty teenagers walked through the door.

"God help me when he gets to that stage," Sev mutters as he puts a Disillusionment Charm over himself and sits down to read.

Half an hour later Harry walked over with pockets full of shrunken clothes to where he last saw Sev and cast the Canceling Charm randomly until he found him. He was nose deep in a potions text, like usual.

"Severus, oh, Severus! Wake up! Earth to Severus, come in please," Harry called near the man's ear, he still didn't respond.

When shaking him didn't bring him out of his stupor, Harry grabbed the man's wand and sprayed him in the face with a jet of water; after waterproofing his book, the floor, the clothes around him, and the wall of course.

"Brat, I'm going to kill you. I'm going to kill you slowly and painfully and your not going to like it," the now very wet and very pissed of man said in a low whisper.

"Hehe, you have to catch me first," the young man giggled as he ran out of the store

"That boy is going to kill me," Sev sighed as he walked out into the sunshine, off to search for the boy.

"BOO!" Harry appeared out of thin air directly in front of Sev.

Sev had his wand out and pointed at the boy's throat so fast, Harry barely had time to get into a defensive stance.

"Do you really want to do that?" Harry asked softly, his own wand held close, but still pointed at the other man's heart, ready to act should the other man not snap out of it in time.

Severus' eyes cleared in a matter of seconds. He quickly lowered his wand and almost dropped it.

"Harry, please, never do that again. One of these days I might accidentally hurt you," Sev whispered brokenly, appalled by what he almost did. .

"Take a look down. I can surely tell you that I could disarm you before you could hurt me" Harry returned.

Sev looked down and his eyes went wide and looked back up the younger-looking man in front of him. His opinion of Harry changing drastically. He first thought he was just a tough talking young man who got himself caught into things he couldn't control and tried to bluff his way out. Now he realizes that there is actual scrappiness behind the tough talk.

'Well, this is an interesting turn of events.'

"Well, that's enough excitement for this morning. Lets finish my shopping, what do you say? All I need now is school books, a cauldron, and potions ingredients. Lets get the books first, so when we get the potions stuff, you can browse," Harry said with a cheeky grin.

"On the Flourish and Blott's then," Sev intoned, deciding to ignore the implied jab.

"Well, I need all the first year books then. My only problem is, how do I act like I have no idea what I'm talking about? This isn't going to be easy," Harry complained.

"Well, since I am your guardian and a teacher. You can just say I taught you ahead so you wouldn't have to pretend not to know it, just don't turn into the know it all. Those idiots have a tendency to piss people off," Sev reasoned with a bored sideways look at Harry.

Harry just snorted.

'Me, turning into a Hermione? Please, God, no!'

"I'll try to be stupid," Harry assured him.

"Don't try too hard," Sev muttered under his breath.

"HEY! I HEARD THAT!" Harry screeches.

"Yeah, yeah. Keep walking, little man."

"Severus, don't make me hurt you."

"Whatever, you get your books. I'll be over here by the potions section. I want to see if there is anything new in."

"Shoulda saw that coming," Harry muttered as he wandered towards the Transfiguration section.

'For it only being the beginning of July, this place is packed with students.'

Harry had gotten all of his books, but one. Transfiguration. In the isle that held all the Transfiguration books, there were a couple students talking in lowered voices.

"I wonder what Insar has in store for us this year," murmured a blonde haired boy about a couple years older than Harry appeared to be.

"Dunno, could be anything. She is always sneaking something unexpected into a class. Its really rather annoying, actually," answered the blonde girl about the same age as the boy; as a matter of fact, they could be siblings.

'Well, lets get to know the locals,' Harry thought sarcastically.

"Excuse me, could you tell me where the first year Transfiguration books are?" Harry asked, trying to look as timid and scared as any self-respecting first year would be when faced with older years; he failed miserably though.

"You a first year?" asked the boy.

Harry couldn't resist, despite trying to be friendly.

"Nope, I'm a seventh year working backwards. The last book I need is this. Yes, I am a first year."

"I don't like your attitude. I don't think I'm going to give this to you," the boy said, picking up the book Harry needed.

"Please, hand it over," Harry asked politely, his patience with this guy wearing thinner by the second.

"You know, I don't think I will give you give this to you. Nope, I just don't like you," the boy muttered, as if thinking out loud.

"No matter, I can get it myself," Harry said brightly, fake smile firmly in place.

He held out his hand and Accioed the book silently. The thick tome flew from the older boy's hand and into Harry's in a matter of seconds.

"Oooh, your going to get it now. No magic out of school, you know," boy whispered, eyes alight with malicious delight.

"Do you see a wand? They only track through wands. I'm well practiced in wandless magicks," Harry responded, a feral smirk nested on his face.

The older boy's smile faltered, then completely fell as Harry's words sank in.

"Simon, lets go find mom an dad. Lets leave this weirdo alone," girl said her brother, a sneer sent in Harry's direction.

"He may be a weirdo, but he's my weirdo," the voice of one Severus Snape stated from behind the two siblings.

Their eyes got really big and they both turned slowly to face their professor.

"P-p-professor, we didn't see you there," stuttered the girl.

"Of course you didn't. I was behind you for a reason, you know. Harry, give me the book."

"Why? I had to retrieve this book under dire circumstances, it says with me."

"You are such a drama queen," Severus muttered.

"I take offense to that! I may be gay, but I am no queen. I prefer to look like a male, thank you very much!" Harry exclaimed with an affronted look on his face.

"Riight. Whatever you say," Sev murmured.

"Whatever, old man," Harry said, cheeky grin back in place.

"Watch who your calling old, brat," Sev mock growled.

"Well, I'm going to pay for this. You have any books you want to buy?" Harry asked, entirely serious again.

Sev nodded and handed over a small stack of books and a handful of coins he counted out of his pocket.

When Harry disappeared down another isle, Sev rounded on the two that were trying to sneak away from their head of house.

"Get back here," Sev whispered in a deadly soft voice after the two retreating blondes.

They stopped in their tracks and meekly walked back.

"If I ever hear of you mistreating my charge, I will make your life hell. Don't doubt me, you know I can do it," Sev whispered in the same deadly tone.

The two siblings ran off with a diminutive 'Yes, sir.'

"My knight in shining armor. How am I going to thank you?" asked Harry from behind the professor.

"You can start by not trying to sneak up on my, for the third time today," Sev responded calmly.

"Okay! I can do that, I think," Harry beamed.

"You are so strange," Sev whispered, shaking his head.

"You have _no _idea," Harry whispered back with an evil glint in his eye.

'Okay then, a little creepy,' Severus thought to himself.

"Well, lets get those potions items so we can go and I can take a nap. Way too much excitement on four hours of sleep."

'Four hours of sleep? What the hell? I am so going to slip some Dreamless Sleep in his evening tea,' Harry thought, glaring daggers in Severus' direction.

"What? I needed to finish a potion I had been working on. Besides, I don't need that much sleep normally," Severus explained.

"You are getting more sleep. If I have to chain you to the bed, you will sleep more," Harry threatened, eyes narrowed and full of determination.

"Alright, alright. I'll sleep more. Lets go get that stuff."

Ten minutes later they were walking through the doors of the apothecary and Severus immediately made a bee line for some potion ingredient or another. Harry sighed and walked over towards the student section to find the ingredients that he would need this year.

The ingredients took maybe ten minutes because he knew exactly what he needed. He moved over to the cauldrons and sat admiring the workmanship of a solid pewter one with snakes entwining in trees etched into the side.

"Nice choice," an oily voice floated through the dim room to his ears.

Harry whipped around and had the stranger by the throat, holding him an inch from the floor.

"Who are you, and why are you behind me?" Harry whispered in a harsh tone.

"Harry, Harry, relax. This is the owner. Put him down," Severus said soothingly.

Harry didn't look too convinced the man wasn't trouble, but he let the man's feet touch the floor.

"I was just admiring your taste, you didn't need to jump me," the small man huffed, obviously unhappy at being so man-handled.

"Sorry, I don't like people behind me, it makes me nervous. Anyway, thanks on the compliment. I will take this cauldron and these ingredients," Harry told the owner. He then turned to Severus. "You were right, today is too much excitement for one day. But, your still getting more sleep."

They paid for their items and walked out of the store into the late afternoon sunshine.

"Yes, master Harry. Whatever you say, master Harry," the tall man said, mock bowing.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" Harry queried, looking for all the world honestly curious.

"Brat."

"I know. I'm good at it. Now, who were those two at Flourish and Blott's?"

'They were Narcissus and Ivory Malfoy. Second year Slytherins."

"Figured. Trust the Malfoys never to have anything but Slytherins in their family. That family is so inherently dark, its almost funny to think of them as anything but Slytherins," Harry muttered.

"You sound as if you know them well," Severus commented.

"I didn't know the whole family, but I knew Draco pretty well. We were pretty good friends, once we got past the whole house rivalry and being petty enemies thing. Things work out like that two people have a common goal. Our goal was ridding the world of Voldemort, we didn't do a very good job. I'm hoping I can do something that will prevent the tragedies of the future in the past. Dim hope, but hey, gotta have goals."

_**A/N Merry Christmas! Seeing is this is probably the last update before the holidays, this is my gift to you. Any questions, idea, comments, concerns, or just random jabber; please review. **_

**_SORRY TO THOSE WHO READ THIS WHEN I FIRST UPDATED, THE SITE WASN'T COOPERATING. _**


	4. Background Information And A Plan

-1_**A/N Blah, I'm kinda out of it today, so if this doesn't make a lot of sense, I'm sorry. **_

_**I don't own it, don't want to own it. **_

_**I would like to thank my beta ZannaRay for fixing any mistakes I might make. Though, there was a slight mix up on the tenses, which was all my fault. **_

_**If you find them, please ignore them. **_

_**Now, just read the random bit of craziness that the voices threw at me. **_

"Well, that was eventful," Severus mutters as they Apparated back to the Manor.

"That it was. I had fun, though," Harry murmurs back.

"I'm glad someone did," Severus grumbles.

"Bear."

"Brat."

"Yes, and I'm a tired brat, too. I am going to bed now, and you are as well. Like I said, if I have to babysit you to make sure you sleep, I will," Harry warns.

"Yes, master."

"That's a good boy," Harry murmurs, reaching up to pat Severus' head.

Harry turns, skipping down the hall, completely impervious to Severus glaring a hole into the back of his head.

Severus shakes his head and started to walk towards the labs to finish the potions he had been working on.

He was halfway to his rooms when a cry came from Harry's room.

Severus rushes back to find Harry on the ground clutching his head like it were about to fly off.

"What's wrong? What happened?!"

Harry looked up and Severus took a step back in shock. Instead of the boy's normally vibrant green eyes, live-coal red eyes looked back at him.

Just as suddenly as they appeared, they were gone.

"Severus? What happened? I was getting ready to sleep, and suddenly I wake up on the floor with you hovering over me? What did I do?" the really confused boy asks.

"You don't remember screaming like you were being murdered?" Severus queried.

"Nooo, not at all. I remember a lot of pain, but I'm used to that. In my other life, Voldemort is always making my life hell through this damn scar." Harry says bitterly.

Severus' eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

Harry lifted a finger and pointed to his scar.

"This triple damned thing was given to me by Voldemort. I'm the reason he's gone, remember? The curse hit my head and rebounded on him. My mother's sacrifice of her own life made it possible for me to survive the killing curse. Thus, the failed curse connected me to him. He unwittingly gave me some of his power. He gave me some of his heritage, through him I am now a Parslemouth. He also unwittingly, or at first unwittingly, sent me visions and through these visions I feel the pain of Cruciatus and have seen every death from Voldemort's perspective," Harry explained wearily.

Severus sat down heavily on the bed, trying valiantly to absorb all the information.

He had known that the Potter child had killed the Dark Lord, but had never known how, or why. He also didn't know that this child has been subjected to so many curses.

When the Dark Lord was in reign, he would curse someone just for breathing, after losing his body; he probably lost what was left of his sanity.

"Why? Why you?" he asks, concerned.

"Simple, I am the only one who can kill him. There is a prophesy that says only I or a boy named Neville Longbottom can kill him; I'm the prime candidate. Neville would die of fright should he meet good ol' Tom. And, yes, Tom Riddle is alive. Right now he is a bodiless soul floating from one possession victim to the next. That's why I'm here, he almost killed me, or he did; I don't know. I was saved from death, again, by some weird entity. Now, come hell or high water, I am going to kill that son of a bitch. He took everything from me, my parents, my family, my friends. I will be damned if he does it again," Harry whispers, a deadly determination glowing behind the exhaustion in his eyes. "I still need that nap. Would you stay with me? I don't want to be alone right now."

"If you want me to."

Harry scooted over to give the older man room on the bed, a sly grin gracing his features, barely hidden by his hair. Severus eyed the boy with narrowed eyes.

'Okay, I know there is something going on here.'

Severus shakes his head at his own musings and takes off his shoes and his heavy robes to reveal a black silk shirt and black pants.

"You and black. It is now going to be a goal of mine to make you wear color!" Harry exclaimed with an exasperated expression.

"I happen to like black thank you. You can never go wrong with it," he counters.

"Black hair, black eyes; any more black and you'll disappear into a solid shadow. Oh, well. I'll get my way eventually and you will wear some sort of actual color. Anyway, lay down and take a nap with me," Harry states with confidence.

Severus lay down stiffly, not sure how to react with all this new information plus being told to take a nap in a foreign bed next to a foreign man. Harry notices his discomfort and snuggles a little closer, laying his head on Severus' shoulder.

"Sleep well, Severus."

"You too, brat."

When Severus lay down next to him, he fully expected to wait for Harry to fall asleep then get up and go take a nap in his own bed. He ended up closing his eyes for what felt like a second and opened them again to see Harry sitting next to him, watching him.

"Weren't you just sleeping?" Severus asks, confused about what was going on.

"I did sleep, for three hours. So did you." Harry answers with a smirk.

"That was the shortest three hours of my life," Severus mutters.

"See? Told you, you need sleep more!" Harry scolds.

"Yeah, yeah. Brat. So, tell me. Just how close were we, in this other life?" Severus asks, not expecting a true answer.

"Close, as close as two people can get. We were together for three years before you were killed in front of me before they tried to take me in."

"So, we were together then. Thank you for finally answering my question. Now, are you expecting to do the same in this time?" Severus questions, not sure how to react to this news.

"Not right at the moment, no. Not with this body. That would just be too wrong for words. Someday, if your willing, but not anytime soon"

Sev breathes a sigh of relief. He wasn't sure how he would have turned the boy down had he had wanted an relationship now. Harry was right, that would have been wrong in too many ways.

"Maybe someday," Severus agrees.

"Okay. Well, I'm hungry. How about something to eat? Though it is late, I'm sure the house-elves would gladly whip something up. I'm feeling like a nice juicy steak with velvety potatoes and a nice big biscuit smothered in butter; the whole plate must be drowned in a lovely dark gravy. That sounds really good. My mouth is watering," Harry mutters, salivating at the mental pictures of his dream meal.

"That does sound good. I'm sure we could persuade the house-elves to cook something up," Severus decides, all the while thinking that his over-excitable elves would be quivering with excitement at the thought of cooking something other than the normal meal.

Severus snaps his fingers and a bouncing house-elf in a pristine white tea towel appears instantly.

"Doma, please get each of us a steak, mashed potatoes, a plate of biscuits, and a pitcher of gravy. Harry, what would you like to drink?"

"Hmm, pumpkin juice sounds good. Haven't had it in a while," he answers.

"And two pumpkin juices, if you would, Doma,"

"Yes, sirs!" the house-elf answered happily and she disappeared with a overly loud 'pop.'

"How in the hell did I get saddled with that house-elf?" Severus wonders out loud.

"I don't know, but she reminds me scarily of Dobby," Harry answered his not-quite-a-question.

"Dobby?" Severus asks, confused.

"Yeah, I freed a house-elf from Lucius Malfoy in my second year and said house-elf became my ever-loyal servant forever more. Though, his attempts to save my life almost got me killed more times than I care to think about," Harry muses.

Severus raised an eyebrow at this, but kept silent. Harry was just about to say something more, when a house-elf popped in with their food and transfigured a pillow into a small table for two. And then she refuses to leave until the she was satisfied that they would need nothing more out of her.

"No more, Doma. We have all we need. We will call you for more in the morning," Severus finally tells her to get her to go away.

"Understood, sir," the house-elf says dejectedly.

"Now, how in the world did you manage to wrest a house-elf from Lucius Malfoy of all people?"

"Its a long story. I will show you part of it when we get to the school, but be prepared to get dirty. The Chamber of Secrets is under the school and the tunnel to get to it is always covered in spell resistant slime," Harry states mildly.

"Wait, the Chamber of Secrets? Isn't that a myth?" Severus questions.

"Nope. The Slytherin's monster is a fifty foot female basilisk. The mother of Voldemort's part basilisk snake, Nagini. As basilisks are ancient giant snakes, only Parslemouths can control them. And, it takes a Parslemouth to get into the Chamber itself. You'd never believe where the entrance is," Harry snickers.

Severus raises an eyebrow and just looked at the boy with mild curiosity.

"Its in the girls bathroom on the second floor. The one inhabited by Moaning Myrtle. She was killed by a basilisk the first time the chamber was opened. Well, seeing as it hasn't been opened the second time yet, the only time. I opened the Chamber in my second year, killed the basilisk, and defeated Tom Riddle's memory that was housed in his diary. That was interesting, but first year was better. First year was the first time I killed someone. Voldemort had taken control of a teacher and was living on the back of his head. I chased them down to the chamber were the Philosopher's Stone was housed, and burned the possessed teacher, Professor Quirrel, to death with my hands," Harry recounts calmly.

Severus furrows his eyebrows and cocks his head to the side, openly confused on how an eleven year old could burn someone to death with nothing but his hands.

Harry responds to the unasked question.

"My mother, she died for me. In doing so she put a spell over me which will keep me from harm and burn all those who have evil thoughts regarding me. They wanted to kill me and therefore got burned to ashes when they touched my skin. Quirrel died and Voldemort had to go out and find a new way to survive. Yeah, my school years were interesting. If you would like I could tell you about all of them that I could without changing the future in ways that I don't want to. Shall I continue?" Harry queries his future professor and, hopefully, future lover.

"Please, you have my complete attention."

"Well, in my third year Sirius Black, my godfather, escaped from Azkaban when he saw Peter Pettigrew in a newspaper. Pettigrew is an unregistered Animagus who takes the shape of a plain grey sewer rat and is currently living with the Weasley family pretending to be a regular rat.

Sirius, an unregistered Animagus himself, slipped out undetected by the Dementors. Dementors only detect human emotions, a large black dog is just a little too simple for them. Well, anyway. To make a long story short. Sirius escaped again into the world on the back of a hippogriff named Buckbeak who was sentenced to death and no one knows who set them both free…" Harry left the sentence hanging and smirked at Severus.

"Okay, you have to tell me how you managed."

"Who said I had anything to do with it?" Harry asks petulantly.

Severus levels a knowing look at him.

"Fine. Well, it was a combination of a time-turner, an Invisibility Cloak, and a whole hell of a lot of ingenuity. My friend had the time-turner. I had the Invisibility Cloak. And, between us, there was enough ingenuity to go around twice. We tried to save Buckbeak from execution. We ended up almost killed by a wild werewolf. Sirius fights the werewolf and gets injured enough that he is forced back into human form. I saved Sirius from Dementors by going back in time and seeing the swarm try and perform the Kiss on him. I cast a Patronus strong enough to chase all of the Dementors away and end up seeing myself and thinking it's my father who came back from the dead to save me. Sirius is locked in one of the towers and is waiting for the Kiss when we fly Buckbeak up to save him. We made it back to the hospital wing just in time for no one to know it was us. It was an extremely complicated simple thing," Harry ends his story with a perfectly Slytherin smirk. .

'If he did this when he was just thirteen, I shudder to think what he did in later years.' Severus thinks to himself. 

"Before we go into more of my past, what do you say we save a dog from Dementors and kill a rat? Killing the rat should be easy because I still have my Invisibility cloak on me. I also know where he is. Rescuing Sirius will take more planning. I was thinking I play blind. We take a transfigured rock in as a dog that looks like Sirius, convince the real Sirius to transform, toss the rock into the water, and walk back out. The Dementors would never know the difference. Till they found Sirius' cell empty, that is," Harry says, a plan already formulating in his mind.

"Well, first. How are we going to get in? They don't let just anyone in there. You have to have a plausible explanation for your being there. Seeing as Harry Potter shouldn't be old enough to talk clearly, your not going to be able to get in that way. So what do you suggest?" Severus asks, getting up and moving over to Harry's bed that was only a few feet away.

Harry watches in idle amusement as the elves came to get the dishes and transfigured the table back into a pillow.

"Hmm, since you put it that way. I don't know. I'll have to think on that," Harry mutters as he too sits on the bed, only to 'miss' the bed and land in Severus' lap.

"Oops. I seem to have missed the bed. Let me scoot over," Harry murmurs as he wiggled around on Severus' lap, seemingly trying to get off of it, but not quite making it.

Severus hisses in a breath and stiffens to avoid all other contact with the squirming boy.

Harry could feel the rapidly hardening erection beneath him and smirks. He presses down harder, enjoying the feeling of being prodded.

"This is so wrong," Severus whispers.

"Why is it wrong? Technically the only thing that keeps me looking like I'm so young is magic. Technically I'm older than you by what? A year and a half? There is nothing wrong with this," Harry whispers back conspiratorially.

"Then we're going to need a potion to make you look older because if you keep wiggling I'm going to take you, but I refuse to take a child," Severus gasps as Harry shifts positions.

Harry turns over and brushss his own, though much smaller, erection on the larger man's.

"Then I suggest you get it then, because I want you. I've wanted you since I saw you in Diagon Alley. I want you inside me, deep inside me. I want you to pound me into the mattress and make me scream your name over and over again as you drive me over the edge." Harry murmurs as he presses a kiss to the other man's cheek.

"Then I will have to go get those aging potions, now won't I?" Severus asks the air as he scurried out of the room.

"Yes, you will," Harry murmurs to the empty room as he rubs himself through his jeans, already aching to have his love inside him again.

He couldn't help but remember the last time he had been with Severus in his time.

A tear tracked its way down his cheek as he thought of it.

They had been getting ready for bed when Death Eaters barged in their house. How they managed to get passed the wards, Harry never did find out.

They had put them both under Imperious and forced them to brutally rape each other.

A tear traced his other cheek as Harry began crying freely at the thought of having to hurt his love like that.

It had been like they were puppets. They knew what they were doing but were helpless to stop it. The pain had been bad, but the worst part had been the pain, fear, and apology in Severus' eyes as he could no longer refuse what the spell told him do and he came with a shout.

They had forced him to watch as they tortured his love with Cruciatus and Sectumsempra until Severus could no longer take living anymore and he just gave up. They were about to take Harry to Voldemort when the molten rage that had been boiling inside him erupted. His latent wandless magic came to life and he killed all of the Death Eaters with a wandless Avada Kedavra.

The healers later told him that Severus had died from blood loss, but Harry knew that that was not true. He had used his own magic to kill himself. To save himself the pain of watching them kill Harry, most likely. Harry was still crying freely when Severus came back in the room.

"Harry, what's wrong? I didn't do anything, did I?" Severus asked, worried that he had done something.

Harry gave him a watery smile and shook his head.

"I was just thinking about when the Death Eaters killed you in my time. They forced me to watch as they tortured you to death with Cruciatus and Sectumsempra. Though, one good thing came out of it. I discovered my latent wandless magic and got to kill them all with a wandless Killing Curse," Harry said, smiling sadly up at him.

"Do you want to be alone?" Severus asked, unsure of himself.

"No, would you please stay?"

Severus nodded and put the potions he had grabbed on the night stand, just in case they were to be needed again.

"But, could I have the aging potions? I really would like to have my body back. I'll get used to being so small when the school year starts, I would just like to feel like a man before then," Harry asked, almost pleading.

Severus nodded and handed the potions over.

Harry conjured some loose fitting pajama bottoms and went to the bathroom to put them on. If he didn't the clothes that he was wearing would be destroyed. Coming back from the bathroom, Harry took the potions and lay down to let them work.

After much creaking and moaning from his body, Harry had reached his new age And had ended up taller then he had been in his real time. He had been really short because of the Dursley's 'loving' care. When he was saved by the bubbles he had been a grand total of sixty six inches tall. After the potion he came to seventy inches tall. Going from five foot six inches to five foot ten inches, Harry was feeling rather good about himself.

Severus smiled at the grinning man. He didn't know why Harry was so happy, but it was good to see him smile after being so depressed a few moments ago.

"Would you please sleep with me?" the now much deeper voiced man asked.

Sev looked startled and looked at Harry with confusion.

"Not like that. Just lay with me, like we did earlier," Harry said with a soft smile.

Severus once again agreed and ended up sleeping the night through in Harry's arms.

_**A/N Ha! Its done. It did not go in the direction I wanted it to go, at all. But, its done. I'm going to take a nap now. Bye bye.**_


	5. The Sorting

_**A/N Okay people, there is going to be a major time skip because I don't really feel like writing the whole on the train and King's Cross scene, I'm lazy so sue me. This chapter will start right about when Harry is getting Sorted. Okay? Okay. **_

_**Oh, and I don't own it, JK does. Blah blah blah! **_

Harry looked ahead at the familiar scene of the long line of First Years, the only difference is he is one of them…again.

Before Sev even left for the school, they had Harry's name changed to Hayden Payne so Dumbledork would be none the wiser that anything out of the ordinary was going on, that and a convenient glamour over his scar.

The list got closer and closer to the P's. From Chastity Mason to Perry O'Connor and, finally to Hayden Payne, his alias.

Harry walked unhesitant to the little stool and snatched up the Hat. He jammed it on his head and waited for it to start its usual jabber.

"Hayden Payne, Harry? It's an interesting thing to see you at all, seeing as I'm not supposed to see you for another what? Seven years? This is certainly going to keep me entertained until the next interesting person comes along. Well, lets see what you have for me. Cunning, you have a lot of that. Bravery for those you care about, a lot of that, too. Hmm, what's this? You have some extreme…dislike…for our dear Headmaster. Hm, why would that be, I wonder. Well, seeing as you are dead-set on not going into Gryffindor and hinting at Slytherin, lets put you where you want to go, what do you say?. SLYTHERIN!" the Hat finally roared.

Harry ignored the polite smattering of applause and the curious stares of all in attendance. He walked over to the Slytherin table and sat at the end opposite of the Malfoy siblings. He then aimed a smirk their way and a barely discernable wink at Severus.

Harry lounged in his chair, completely ignoring every word the old fool had to say, and blithely waited for the food to arrive.

After what seemed like hours on end, the golden dinnerware filled with food and the Welcoming Feast began.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the little creep from the book shop," a whiney voice drilled into Harry's eardrums.

Harry turned toward Narcissus with a sneer already set in place.

"If it isn't the whiney brat from the illustrious clan Malfoy. What brings you at the feet of your betters?" Harry returned with mock curiosity.

"Why, you!…" the blonde growled as he started to lunge at Harry, only to be stopped by his sister.

"Not here, not now. You're a Slytherin for a reason, act like it," Ivory growled at her brother.

Harry snickered and unleashed a small amount of his power, to give people something to talk about.

He leaned into the slight breeze that ruffled his hair and his robes. He pitched his voice deep and mysterious before turning halfway between Ivory and Narcissus, and, incidentally, directly at Dumbledore

"Heed my warning, If you get in my way, I will be forced to terminate you. Do. Not. Doubt. Me," Harry hissed and made every dish clatter for good measure

He then reached in the neck of his robes and pulled out the snake that he had conjured way back when he had reacquired his wand, whom he had named Anabella. He then hissed at her, asking her if she were hungry. Anabella answered she was and they made their way down the kitchens for their own dinner.

As soon as Harry left the Hall, it exploded. Furious whispers and exclamations assaulted Severus' ears. He had to laugh at the look of shock on old Dumbledore's face. Although on the outside he was perfectly stoic, on the inside he was rolling on the floor. Severus knew that Dumbledore knew exactly who 'Hayden Payne' really was and that made it all the sweeter.

"Well, that was interesting. I knew he was powerful, but who knew he was capable of making the plates shake with little more than a thought…oh what wonders could the boy that defeated the Dark Lord have in store for us?" Severus whispered to himself so as to not draw attention to his words while eyeing the Headmaster with amusement.

Said man having heard Severus' words just glared at him and stood to try, unsuccessfully, to regain order.

Severus leaned back in his chair and surveyed the chaotic scene in front of him. Students from every house and ever year were whispering and gesturing wildly towards the exit to the Great Hall.

'I should have known that he couldn't resist making an entrance no one would forget.'

"Oh, boy. This is going to be an interesting year," Severus whispered to himself.

After a few minutes the Hall quieted down and everyone finished their meal in peace, well everyone except Dumbledore. The old coot was plotting ways to win the Boy-In-Disguise over to his side. Little did he know, said man was well aware of his manipulations and was already plotting his demise.

In Severus' Rooms

"Harry, that was priceless. The look on the old coot's face, simply masterful," Severus crowed in delight once he got back to his rooms.

"I'm glad you were impressed. I couldn't resist making an entrance. From the look on the old idiot's face, he knows who I am?" Harry inquired, already knowing the answer.

"I think so. He wouldn't be so pissed off if it were just an ordinary student. Beware, he's going to try and figure out what's going on and try and get you to his side. Though, I am curious to see what your going to do when he does make an advancement…" Severus let the commentish question hanging.

"Oh, I have a plan for him. Oh, but do I have a plan," Harry said, grinning wickedly and rubbing his hands together in anticipation for following through with his plans

Severus looked at him from the corner of his eye.

'He's rather scary when he does that.'

"You do know you scare me, right?" Severus questioned the "youth."

"I know," Harry said, grinning.

"Well, brat. Unless you have other business. I would go to your dormitory and get everything settled. Or, would you like to eat first?" Severus asked.

"Hmmm? Go to the dormitories where the Malfoy Brats have probably taken up roost, or wait a bit and eat with someone I happen to adore? Hard decision," Harry answered in a mock-contemplative tone.

Severus smiled and shook his head.

"In that case I will call an elf to bring some food for you and some tea for me. So, what do you want?" Severus queried.

"Hmm, Have you ever had American food? I hear its really rather good, especially Southern food. So, I am going to try this out and get some fried chicken, corn bread, mashed potatoes, and a glass of milk. That sounds good to me," Harry commented after listing his ideal meal.

Severus raised an eyebrow at the foreign food, but made no comment. If he wanted caviar and baby asparagus for dinner, who was he to question? Although, as far as Severus was concerned, neither really sounded all that appetizing.

Severus snapped his fingers to summon a house elf. He relayed the message to elf, who looked overjoyed to cook something other than the normal school food.

The two men quietly stared at each other, waiting for the food to arrive. A few seconds later the food appeared before them.

"Yum. Doesn't this look good?" Harry asked, looking down at his meal that was drowned in spicy Southern gravy.

"Whatever you say, you're the one eating it," Severus intoned in response.

Harry grinned at the other man around a mouthful of potatoes.

Thirty minutes later Harry was full, sleepy, and happy to be in Severus' company. Said potions master sat a few feet away preparing essay prompts and exams.

Harry grinned to himself thinking about how easy school is going to be this time around.

'I mean, come on! This time I have Severus Snape on my side instead of against me.' Harry thought gleefully.

"What do you look so happy about all the sudden?" Severus asked the grinning boy as he happened to look up from his work.

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking about…life. Life in general. How its going to be so much better this time around. No Dursleys to make my life hell, no Golden Boy image to try and escape, and most importantly your on my side this time instead of hating my guts for something someone did while Polyjuiced to look like my father in an attempt to ruin your friendship. All in all, this is going to work better than it did the first time around," Harry answered.

"I see…" Severus muttered, looking at the boy in a confused way.

'Polyjuice? Hating him…then being lovers? How in the seven levels of Hell did that happen? This boy better explain and soon.'

"I confused you somewhere, didn't I?" Harry asked with a slight smirk.

"Just a little," Severus responded sarcastically.

"Well, to begin. I know in my time you and my father, James Potter, were close friends. I saw through an accidental pensieve invasion that someone looking like my father royally embarrassed you in front of the entire school. I later found out that that was in fact a man named Gregory Goyle under Polyjuice with orders from Lucius Malfoy to ruin your friendship. Subsequently, you held a grudge until it was post-humus and then some. Throughout my school years you hated me because of something you thought my father did to you. It wasn't till after my sixth year that we really got to know each other. Not that we had much choice. We had been chased into the same foxhole. We were stuck together for almost a week solid. After saving each other's life repeatedly over the few days that we were there, we got rather close. We began spending more time

together after we got out of that sticky situation. We tried to tell ourselves that it was for the other person and that we felt nothing for each other, we were lying to ourselves," Harry ended ominously.

Severus sat back in stunned silence.

'It seems almost everything I thought I knew, is not true. Oooh, I am going to kill a certain gorilla looking man. Wait, maybe I should let Harry do it for me, he did have to live with a misbegotten grudge for most of his life…hmm, possibilities.'

"Your grinning insanely and its scaring me. What are you thinking about?" Harry questioned the maniacal looking professor.

"Oh, the usual. Plotting a certain someone's death. I was actually thinking about letting you take care of it for me, seeing as you were given the brunt of the consequences of said person's actions. What do you think?" Severus asked a now devious looking Harry.

Harry took a moment to appear to be thinking about it, but the malicious gleam in his eye gave him away.

"Hmmm, I like it. To be able to kill your true tormentor and future killer of one of my best friends, I think it's a wonderful idea. Now, when and where?"

"Well, I believe I can arrange a rendezvous with Goyle. I could mask it as an ingredient hunt so no one here would be suspicious if I took you along, seeing as you are my charge and I am the Potions professor. Its Tuesday now, how about this Saturday? Meet here about seven in the morning?"

"Saturday should be good. It'll give me enough time to get myself situated in the serpent's nest. It will also give me enough time to intimidate those that don't want me there. All in all, Saturday should work. It's been way too long since I've had the pleasure of killing one of Voldemort's goons," Harry laughed evilly.

Severus eyed the boy carefully before shooing him off to his dorms.

'Sometimes he scares me.'

'Left, right, down the stairs, avoid the low hanging chandelier, ignore Peeves, right, right, a bit of Parseltongue, and here we are! Slytherin Common Room,' Harry thought proudly to himself.

It may have been many, many years since he had found this room in second year, but sometimes things just don't change.

After commanding the snake portrait to open, Harry stepped through the hole that the bricks made when they separated and entered the revealed door.

Behind the door was a rather dark room of muted greens and vibrant silvers. Several hanging light fixtures dimly lit the room, but that's as far as the lighting went. There were a few chairs in nondescript black scattered around and a low table or two.

'How quaint. Unchanged for almost a decade for the new generation of recruits,' Harry thinks grimly to himself.

Walking unobtrusively through across the floor, Harry isn't noticed immediately. Unfortunately, good things never last.

"Sooo, its 'He-Who-Is-Better-Than-Everyone.' Why do you grace us with your presence, my liege?" Narcissus Malfoy asked with a sneer.

Harry wasted no time rounding on the little cretin.

"Listen here, little boy. I am not a man to be messed with. Yes, I said man. I may look young, but in reality I'm old enough to be your father. I know spells that would freeze your blood, literally. Mess with me and you could meet a rather sticky end. For those of you that missed my performance earlier, here is a taster," Harry announced as he walked out of the room to the dormitories.

Upon his exiting, the lights went out and the air froze instantly due to the coldness of the stone walls and the frozen lake above. Harry's disembodied voice cackled down to his freezing housemates.

"Don't try and light the fires, it only makes it colder!"

Upstairs, Harry waited for the inevitable drop in temperature. Sure enough, some seconds later the temperature dropped dramatically, causing Harry to cackle some more.

Shaking his head at the idiocy that ran rampant within the majority of the human race, Harry waved his hand at his trunk and watched in mild bemusement as his stuff put itself away, and, incidentally, so did all of the other student's.

'Hmm, must try a more localized spell next time.'

"Well, lets see who else is in this dorm with me…" Harry muttered, walking around the other beds.

None of the other Slytherins were in the room, so Harry took the liberty of looking around.

Much of what he found, was what he expected. Clothes, books, candy, but it was in one Terrence Longworthy's belongings where he found something unexpected.

"Porn? An eleven year old with porn. What are his parents teaching this boy?" Harry asked the empty roomed in a hushed voice.

He put the magazine down, one with a moving picture of a couple of girls performing almost unbelievable feats of sexual flexibility for a man in black leather on the cover.

'If I were a virgin, I would be blushing fire engine red about now'

Harry re-hid it underneath some clothes and moved on. Nothing else seemed out of place so he went back to his own bed and got ready for bed. It was still early but that would just mean that he would be well rested for the next day.

Harry was just closing his eyes when he felt a presence in the room along with some whispering.

He opened one eye and looked around, noticing the silhouettes of three people.

He discreetly moved so both his hands were free and just laid there, waiting for them to make their move.

He didn't have to wait long.

"Shhh! You'll wake him up!" whispered a female voice.

"A little late for that, I would think," Harry said from the dark, moments before he froze them all with a swish of his hand.

Standing before him were none other than the Malfoy twins and an unnamed boy with sandy hair and pale green eyes.

With a sigh he unfroze them and raised an eyebrow in question.

"Shit! God, don't scare us like that," Ivory Malfoy exclaimed once she had use of her mouth again.

"Don't sneak up on me if you don't want retaliation of some sort. Be thankful I knew you were

there before I had actually fell asleep. If I had truly been asleep, you might not still be breathing," Harry informed them cryptically.

With those few cryptic words, he turned away from the intruders and plopped back onto his pillow.

Harry closed his eyes and silently counted to five. If they weren't gone by the time he stopped counting, he would prove to them without a doubt why he was not to be messed with.

"Do you think he was serious?" one voice he didn't recognize, must be the stranger, whispered.

"I don't know, but personally, I don't want to find out. He Accio'd a book right out of my hands

without a wand. I don't really want to know what he's capable of," Narcissus answered.

Harry couldn't hold back the smirk, thankful that he was facing away from them.

'Good, I scared them enough that they just might leave me alone. Don't know about the sandy haired one, but the Malfoy twins seem cowed enough," Harry thought with satisfaction.

Few words were passed between them from then on. They waited for a few more counts before turning tail and leaving the room, and Harry, alone.

With his night-time intruders gone, Harry relaxed completely and submerged himself into sleep; ready to dream up ways to circumvent any and all pranks and challenges to both himself and Severus.

Harry had just about drifted off when the door opened once more.

This time Harry didn't even open his eyes, he didn't really care at the moment. If the stupid kids had come back he would just have to hex them to oblivion.

"Good night, Harry," Severus' voice floated to him.

The door was just sliding shut when Harry whispered back.

"Good night, Severus. Sleep well."

Severus smiled softly as he left the room of the boy who had come to mean so much to him in such a small amount of time.

'Who would have thought that me, Mr. Severus Ex-Death Eater Spy Extraordinaire Snape could be defeated by a pair of green eyes and a tough attitude?'

_**Ha! Its done! I had to finish it before I went to sleep. It is currently two A.M. and I am dead. Good night! (Okay, for those of you who have see Hocus Pocus and know it like I do. I am currently reenacting the zombie falling back into his grave to sleep for all eternity at the end of the movie.) **_


	6. New People

-1_**A/N Heya people. Wasn't planning on writing this chapter till after chapter twelve of Pain, but it insisted. So, here it is. A couple new main characters and some Het in my world of slash…wow, amazing isn't it? LOL. Anyway, see you at the bottom. sinks out of existence**_

_**OH! BTW, as you all should know. I do not own this. If I did I would not be getting to college on scholarships. Eh, whatcha gonna do?**_

It is several weeks after the sorting and Harry was bored, he was very, very bored. He was doing so well in his classes he got a free day, much to his annoyance. One can only walk the same halls, talk to the same people, and terrorize the same portraits for so long. Throwing around several ideas, he came to the perfect solution to his boredom and began to sing.

"One, two; Voldie's coming for you. Three, four; ward the door. Five, six; get your magic sticks. Seven, eight; sit and wait. Nine, ten; never breathe again," Harry sang as he passed the unsuspecting children.

"Are you quite done terrifying people?" a bored voice asked from the shadows.

"Of course not. Its what I live for; literally," Harry answered without hesitation.

A boy of honey colored hair and pale complexion stepped out of the shadows.

"Is that so? Well, your in the right house then. Wayne Honcy, please, call me Jag. And, you are Hayden Payne, resident powerhouse. Pleased to meet you," 'Jag' said holding out his hand.

Harry shook it amicably, looking at the newcomer with interest.

"Likewise. Although, I was wondering why you would want to be called 'Jag,'" Harry asked the new boy.

"Simple. I tend to stalk people, just like the large cat," Jag whispered, walking slowly towards Harry; stalking him.

Harry smiled softly and threw up a wandless and silent shield to stop his 'stalker' in his tracks.

"Sorry my dear kitty but this is one mouse that will not be getting caught anytime soon," Harry smiled.

A smile tugged at the corners of Jag's mouth and moments after he was roaring with laughter.

"I like you, you don't back down. Most people are afraid I might eat them," Jag said, opening his mouth to show his elongated canines.

"A vampire, nice. Since we seem to be sharing semi-confidential information, I might as well tell you my name is not Hayden Payne, but Harry Potter," Harry admitted.

The vampire smiled slowly and nodded his head.

"I know. I can see and smell the concealed magic of the one who defeated the power hungry half-blood and survived the faulty death curse," Jag answered.

"How did you know he was a half-blood? And, what did you mean faulty?" Harry asked in response to the cryptic answer.

"Vampires can tell the magical signature of any creature, as long as they have consumed the blood of the species. That is how I could tell that he was not who he said he was. As for the faulty death curse, he didn't want to kill you enough. See, he had never cast the curse himself. He always had minions to do this for him. When it came time for him to do it himself, he froze and the curse responded to his doubt. Your wondering how I know this? My Sire was a Lieutenant of Voldemort's. He was killed by a mob of muggles after he was sold out by a jealous Death Eater who wanted his position, he was sold out by the worthless Peter Pettigrew," Jag finished with a hiss of anger and disgust for the pitiful excuse for the man/rat.

Harry nodded his head and looked up in thought.

"Hmm, it seems we have a common hate of one Mr. Pettigrew. He framed my Godfather and got him sent to prison for murders he did not commit. Hmm, if we were able to find Mr. Pettigrew me might be able to free my godfather and allow you to seek your revenge. And, I know exactly where he is…" Harry left the sentence hanging to let the other to gather his own conclusions.

"Well, before anything we should go meet my girlfriend before she blows a gasket and starts howling at the moon," Jag stated simply.

"Girlfriend? Exactly how old are you?" Harry asked, suddenly curious.

"Better question, how old are you?" the other retorted.

"Eleven," Harry exclaimed for any passing person, ghost, or poltergeist then whispered, "plus twelve."

The vampire smiled and nodded in understanding.

"I'm also eleven, plus forty-one," he whispered back.

Harry's eyes widened as the math added up and he just grinned.

'This is going to be even more interesting that I thought.'

"How?"

"I am a born vampire, we age slower than our turned counterparts, much slower," Jag answered.

"And, your girlfriend? How old is she? I mean if your that old then she is either ignorant of this fact or somewhere near your age, right?" Harry asked, honestly curious.

"I'll explain that when we get there, ok? She is in the dorms right now, we'll talk to her about it when we get there," Jag promised and led the way back to the Slytherin territory.

Harry nodded to himself and just followed his new comrade back to the dorms.

Once back into the first year dorms they walked a few doors passed the door to the male dormitories to the female to wait for Jag's girlfriend to come down. Like any female dormitory in the school, males could not go up into them despite the fact that females could enter the male's.

They had only been waiting for a few moments when a dark haired girl of indiscernible age descended and wrapped her arms around Jag. Her eyes left Jag's momentarily and alighted on Harry.

"Well, if it isn't Hayden Payne. Pleasure to meet you. My name is Anna Moone. Most call me just Moone though. I see you've met Jag," she said, all in one breath introducing herself and stating the obvious.

"Yes, dear. Shall we go somewhere more private to talk?" Jag suggested quietly.

Moone's eyes narrowed for a moment before she decided she'd find out later and nodded her acceptance of this plan

By a silent but unanimous vote, they all walked to the library to have this little discussion.

They walked in an easy silence to the doors of the librarian's lair.

Claiming a table near the back, Harry sat down and waited for the other two to get comfy.

"So, I'm guessing from your name, unidentifiable age, not to mention the amber eyes, that you're a werewolf, Moone. So, tell me. How the hell did you end up with one from a rival species? While on that track, how did you two end up here? At Hogwarts of all places," Harry asked, seriously confused and curious all at the same time.

"First off, you are right. I am a werewolf, but, unlike Jag, I was not born what I am. I was turned while just a baby and taken from my parents by the leader of the pack. I am going to take the fact that you can't tell my age as a compliment. Just to keep things straight I am almost forty years old this Spring. As for the two of us. You've read Romeo and Juliet, haven't you? The famous play by the muggle playwright William Shakespeare? Think of me as Juliet Capulet and Jag as Romeo Montague. Only without the pitiful excuse for an ending, that is. We just don't care what ancient feuds have to say. We found love and be damned if anything gets in the way," she swore, a dangerous gleam in her eyes that had nothing to do with her lycanthropy.

Harry smiled a soft smile and nodded to her.

"Good to know. I'm glad that you love that strongly. Now, for my introductions. You have been deceived to believe that my name is Hayden Payne and I am eleven years old. It is not so. My name is Harry James Potter. I was born July 31, 1980 and I am twenty-three years old. I was murdered by the one known as Voldemort on July 31, 2003 and was transported back in time by forces I do not understand to try and kill the bastard for good this time, without meddlers 'trying to do what's best for me'. It is my destiny to kill the horrible creature and I damn well will do so," Harry said, sitting back and waiting for them to react

Jag was just sitting there, expressionless. Moone on the other hand looked curious.

"You probably want proof?" Harry asked, knowing the answer even before he voiced the question.

They both nodded and waited for him to do something. He sighed and did the only thing he could think of, he lifted the fringe of hanging hair on his forehead and waved his free hand in front of it to release the glamour that he kept on it. The small scar shone bright and pink as if it had only been healed.

Neither said a word, just nodded their acceptance at the truthfulness of Harry's claim.

"Although my agenda includes killing Voldemort, that's not the only thing. I plan to do away with the Meddler, his real name I will tell you at a later date, and also change the future for the better. I plan to win this war before more lives are lost. In my time, the Second War took too many lives. Friends, family, mentors, and enemies alike were slaughtered and I will make damn sure that don't happen again," Harry vowed quietly, the steely look in his eye no less for the lack of volume.

Both Moone and Jag were taken aback by the venom in the quiet voice. They held no doubt in the world that what he vowed would come to fact.

"Anyway, since lunch is in just a few minutes, lets head on down to the Great Hall and beat the hordes to the food," Moone suggested calmly, avoiding a blow up that the high emotions would cause.

Both men nodded and they strolled off to the Great Hall and sat to await to arrival of the thousands of hungry rug rats.

"One more thing. Why did you guys come back to Hogwarts?" Harry asked, realizing that he forgot to ask.

They both look at each other then look back at him.

"We came to await you, we just didn't know it. You see, we have actually completed the Hogwarts courses at least ten time each. Its getting kinda boring now. I mean, you can only do so many things so many ways before you go insane. We have been students, teachers, on the Board of Governors. I forget how long we have been here, doing the same thing and looking for some kind of clue that we had no idea what looked like. Our orders are to find the One and keep him safe at all costs, that's it. At least we can stop looking. Now that we have found you, our mission is half complete. We have to keep you alive and in good health for you to complete your destiny, to destroy the false "Lord" of the Dark," Moone explained, a sneer of disgust marring her face at the end.

Harry nodded, picking at the food that had been magically placed on his plate.

"Where were you the first time I was in school? When I fought a madman for the Philosopher's Stone? When I fought and killed a basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets? When I risked my life again and again without assistance?" Harry asked suddenly, voice getting slightly louder and more hiss like with every word until he was almost speaking Parseltongue.

Again, both of them were taken aback by the venom, only more so now that it was directed at them.

"We, we don't know. I hate to think we let you go through that alone. As soon as you had surfaced, we should have attached ourselves to you. Are you sure we weren't there, only you didn't know it. Teachers that were always ready to lend and ear and help in a no conspicuous way, maybe? Or, a friend who was there through thick and thin? Being messengers of our Kind, we were chosen at birth and trained never to let our Mark down," Jag said earnestly.

A look of surprise dawned on Harry's face.

"Are you able to create an entire new family? Because I believe you were there, only, like you said, I didn't know it. That sounded exactly like my friend Ron and Hermione. They became my friends within months of first year, but were always there even before we became real friends. The only time I faced anything truly alone was in third and fourth year when I was cut off from them by forces we were unable to overcome."

"We are unable to create a new family, but we can make the family believe that we are part of their family. It's a combination of Obliviate and Leglimency, its relatively simple to make people believe what they want to believe," Jag said with a small smile.

Harry nodded and sat back as his head reeled with all this new information.

"Umm, wow. It seems my entire life was not what I thought it was. I believe that you two were my best friends. My only question is how the hell were you able to mask your true natures. Being a vampire and a werewolf would be rather obvious, even to my dense self. So, since you weren't there, how would you have done it?" he asked.

"Hmmm, dunno. There are many ways to disguise it, for each of us. The easiest for vampires is have a willing donor on premises. Explaining sudden disappearances can be tricky but its doable. Although, werewolves are slightly more difficult to hide in a student population. I mean to an astute observer, the monthly 'sicknesses' would be rather conspicuous. Well, in males it would be conspicuous. Females have a built in alibi," Moone explained, a small smile hiding behind her eyes.

Harry looked confused for a couple seconds then blushed bright red with understanding.

"I see," he said simply, still blushing.

"You get used to it," Jag said conspiratorially

Harry just blushed harder and shook his head vehemently 'no.'

Moone laughed in a bell like tone and grinned at him.

"No? Playing for the other team are we?" she asked, already knowing the answer without even asking the blushing boy.

A small smile played on his lips as he nodded the affirmative.

"I've been gay since seventh year. Well, more like since fourth year, I only came out about it in seventh," Harry admitted with a smile.

Jag nodded like he knew all along.

"I didn't know for sure, but I guessed when you weren't all that freaked by me 'stalking' you earlier. Straight guys would freak out, but you were like 'Take your best shot, lets see what you think you can do.' That was sort of a dead give away."

Harry laughed and nodded at the astute observation of the other.

"Very observant. Most people don't pick up on that. I mean I lived with my classmates for, what, three years after I became decidedly gay, and they never even noticed. I wasn't even hiding it, really. I mean, come on! I thought I was being obvious, I guess not. No girlfriends for seven years, not even a proper kiss with one, and they never caught on. Rather sad, really," Harry said with a rueful smile.

Both Jag and Moone we holding back sniggers, they're eyes alight with mirth.

Just then the bell for the afternoon classes rang and they wandered off to class. Harry and Jag off to take a nap in History of Magic while Moone went to Care of Magical Creatures, sniggering that she knew well and good on how to take care of magical creatures; Jag blushing bright red at the hidden innuendo that Harry found he had no desire to understand.

Harry shakes his head and leads the way down the halls to the History of Magic classroom, getting there before most everyone else.

Harry and Jag took their seats near the back of the class and got comfortable, awaiting the ghost-teacher to arrive through the black board so they could take an after lunch nap.

'Hmm, this is going to be interesting. A vampire and werewolf, dating. Destroying a meddlesome old man before he figures me out and destroys me. Destroy the soul fragments of an insane megalomaniac with mortality issues and destroy the original at the same time. Save my godfather from prison and rid the earth of a traitorous, lying sack of shit that is masquerading as a rat. Not only that, but also seduce Severus Snape. What a to-do list.' Harry thought, gazing out of the window, and out of the world.

The mirror image of the clouds and trees and birds on the lake mesmerized him.

He must have dozed off for a moment because the next thing he knows is a loud slam coming somewhere to his left.

Harry jumped out of the chair and had his wand out, aimed, and ready to fire before he had even opened his eyes. Years of training never did quite leave you. The saying went 'Take the boy out of the Auror Corps, but you can never take the Corps out of the boy' after all.

"Mr. Payne, I think that might be a little unnecessary," a sarcastic voice informed him.

Harry opened his eyes to the midnight eyes of one Severus Snape.

"Well, Mr. Payne. I am glad you decided it fit to join us instead of taking a nap. If you will please get out your book on magical dark lords and how they are formed, please,"

Severus ordered before stalking back up to the front of the room.

Harry hastened to obey and looked around at the other confused faces.

'Why the hell is he here?'

_**A/N Dunn Dunn Dunn! Why is Severus teaching HoM? How will Harry react? How will Jag react? Who are Jag and Moone, really? Are they as good as they say? Well, wait and find out. Hehe, aren't I just so nice? Okie now, off to play Kingdom Hearts II…again….for the sixth time. Byes now!**_


	7. A NotSoNormal Day

_**A/N Okay people. I am currently laid up with a broken ankle and am also higher than a kite on Vicadin, so if something doesn't make sense blame the drugs. I am taking the info of Voldemort out of one of the books, not quite sure which one at the moment, and the Grindewald information is coming straight out of my head so it is NOT cannon. Thank you and please do not tell me that you can't find this information in the book. **_

_**I do not own HP, I just own the little multicolored people currently running around on my computer desk….Hmmm, Vicadinland is a fun place….. **_

"Mr. Payne. Since you have so graciously decided to join us. Please, tell us how dark lords are formed as you were to have studied in your homework," Severus ordered the still groggy boy.

Harry blinked a few times and quickly ordered his brain and what he knew on dark lords, which was a small library unto itself.

"Well, sir, most are 'formed' as you say it by manipulative hands of a trusted adult while still children. The former Dark Lord Tom Riddle, AKA Voldemort was created by the maltreatment in the orphanage where he lived most of his life. This lead to his hatred of muggles and his lust for power. Grindewald is another story all together. He came from an affluent and extremely dark family. Those two together plus the fact he was in love with an extremely light wizard did not help matters any. The wizarding world is much more accepting now that it was a hundred or years ago. To be gay would have been a death sentence. Unrequited feelings was the last straw to unhinge him and the one he loved was the one to kill him," Harry finished with a sigh.

"And, Mr. Payne. Were did you find this? This was not in the required reading, I know, I looked through it," Severus asked, knowing the answer but asking for appearances sake.

"Sir, I looked in other books and did further research. This is sort of a pet project of mine. The best way to be prepared for the worst is to know what the worst is. If your fighting a fire, it helps to know what started it, right?" Harry asked to make his point.

"Good point. Class, take note of the strategy behind this. Studying is not a punishment and can be done outside of class and on things we do not normally study. Those of you that did not do you homework, turn to page three hundred and seventy four and read paragraph three through seven and give me a foot and a half essay on the differences between normal dark wizards and dark lords. This is due by Friday," Severus barked at them, smirking as they hurried to obey. Well, aside from Harry and the boy next to him.

'Hmm, wonder who that is. Must ask Harry about him tonight.'

The rest of the class went smoothly. Harry and Jag sat and watched the other students with bemused expressions as they scuttled around trying to find the necessary information. He looked up to see Severus looking between him and Jag. Harry laughed softly and smiled at his professor, trying to be disarming and not quite achieving the desired effect.

Severus scowled at him and continued to stalk the Hufflepuffs and correct the Slytherins.

The class ended with the normal loud bell and Harry and Jag went to Defense, for some odd reason they put Harry and Jag in opposite classes as Moone. They passed her as she walked to History of Magic.

"Hey, Moone. Be warned. Batty is in flight!" Jag yelled to his girlfriend/mate/whatever.

She nodded once and continued to class, looking slightly more tense.

"Batty?" Harry asked, fighting laughter.

'Oh, Severus is going to love his new nickname.'

"Well, can't let the other students know the secret. I only told her because its rather close to the full moon and she doesn't need any surprises. And you don't need a werewolf for a lover," Jag said.

Harry missed a step and almost fell over. He stared at his new friend in open shock. Luckily they kept moving after Harry righted himself so no one noticed.

'How did he know?!'

"Harry, my friend, I could smell him on you a mile away. His son, my ass. You're his lover. Don't deny it. A vampire's senses are never wrong. I have no problems, you two are actually the same age after all. Now, lets get to Defense before we're late!" Jag said, starting to jog.

They arrived in class and seated themselves just as the bell rang.

The teacher, who's name Harry never bothered to memorize, told them to practice the Protego spell.

Harry and Jag looked at each other with a wicked glint in their eyes. The Marauders had returned with more knowledge and a larger arsenal.

Harry cast a minor stinging hex at Jag's shield and laughed as it fizzled out of existence rather than bouncing off.

"So, you want to play that game do you?" Harry whispered.

Next he sent a stronger stinging hex, just to see what Jag would do. As before, it just fizzled and died.

Harry shook his head and grinned.

'This is going to be fun.'

Harry tapped his wand on his chin, like he were thinking. But, in reality he was stalling to catch Jag off guard and to shock the teacher out of her wits.

He called on his heritage that gave him command over the castle, something only he and Severus knew about, and had Hogwarts cast a privacy ward over them, so they just seemed to disappear into thin air.

"Now, lets spar," Harry said with a smirk.

Jag smirked back, although his was a little more confused than Harry's, and sent a spell flying.

Harry dodged the suspicious looking green spell and raised a questioning eyebrow at his friend.

"It would have made you squeaky clean," was Jags' only answer

Harry laughed and shook his head.

'Pot cleaning spell? What the hell? Where did that come from?'

They aimed a few more spells at each other then Harry purposely aimed at a bookcase, making everything on it turn to ice then explode, raining cold paper on the two boys.

A few more destructive spells aimed at random objects that caught their eye and they were done.

Harry asked the castle to take down the ward.

The rest of the class, who had been waiting to see what would happen, saw the two boys reappear along with the other half of the room.

They were sitting in the middle of their 'play room' surrounded by destruction. Harry was sitting next to Jag, staring cross-eyed at a piece of debris and flipping it off at a hysterically laughing Jag. Both boys were covered in what looked like ash and there was a small dark orange flame on the end of a strand of Jag's hair.

The teacher swooped down on them as soon as they reappeared.

"Where were you? What happened to you? What happened to the room? How….." she went on and on. The two boys tuned her out after a couple of seconds, they were too busy laughing to pay her any attention.

After they got cleaned up and repaired the Defense classroom (something Harry could do in a second but took longer for appearances), they went off to Divination, a class that Jag swears by but Harry couldn't give a toss about, when Jag suddenly piped up.

"I was wondering, how did you hide us from the rest of the class?"

Harry smirked and shook his head.

"That, my friend, is a tale for another day. There are more secrets to me than there are to this castle. Now, lets go see what Trelawney has to say today. As long as she doesn't pull what she did with me when I went here the first time. Everyday she would say how tragically I was to die. Well, on one hand she was right, but on the other she was just a little off base because I technically didn't die. What does it mean to die, anyway?"

"I don't know but if we're caught out of class by Filch we will find out rather quickly," Jag muttered, speeding up.

As it turned out they were the first ones into the classroom, much to Harry's disappointment and annoyance.

"Well, my dears. Welcome, and please, make yourselves comfortable while we wait for the rest of the class. Today we read the crystal ball," Professor Trelawney's misty voice floated over to them from a shadowy corner.

Harry barely suppressed a groan of annoyance.

They each found a cushion on the floor that was somewhere near the other and picked up their crystal balls.

Harry got his, a solid black one with gold markings on the base, while Jag got his silver one with deep red markings.

Taking their seats, they waited rather impatiently for the rest of the class to filter in through the hole in the floor.

"Come on, come on. Hurry up! I want to get this started to we can get out of here," Harry whispered irritably.

"Harry, Harry. Calm down. The class won't end any faster with them in or not," Jag whispered back.

Harry just glared first at Jag then at the rest of the class that was still trickling in.

A few moments later the class was seated and had their crystal balls sat in front of them.

"Welcome, class. May your futures look as bright tomorrow as they have appeared to me today. In today's class we will be studying the mystical art of crystal ball gazing. Not all of you will be able to See anything today. Those of you that can have the true art of Seeing. If you can not, please, do no be discouraged. Crystal ball gazing is one of the hardest to perform. Now, if you will please place your orbs in front of you, we will begin today's readings," Trelawney told them in her usual dazed and dreamy voice.

Harry rolled his eyes, but pulled the cloudy object closer to him.

Peering into the murky depths, he didn't expect to see anything. Needless to say he was shocked when the fog cleared and he saw Sirius sitting in a cell talking to himself, or at least he seemed to be talking to himself; crystal balls didn't come with sound.

Harry leaned forward so he could see the dim image better and was horrified at what he saw.

Sirius was literally skin an bones. Naked and shivering, you could see every bone in his body and count every one of his ribs. Normally white skin was black with dirt and grime and Merlin only knew what else.

Harry came back to himself when he felt a strange trickling sensation on his wrists. He looked down to see blood streaming down his arm in small rivulets. He had been holding his forearms and had dug his nails into the tender flesh.

He unclenched his hands and whispered a minor healing spell and a cleaning spell to fix the problem.

Looking up, he noticed the questioning look from Jag. A shake of his head told the other boy that this was neither the time or place for the explanation. Jag nodded back and went back to staring at his own crystal ball.

Harry turned his attention back to the sphere and tried to clear his mind of the image of Sirius so he might be able to get another reading.

'….wait, another reading? When was ever able to get a reading in the first place? Wait, this seems oddly familiar….The bubbles! This is just like the bubbles I saw when I not-quite died. So, do near death experiences trigger psychic ability? Or, have I always been psychic and just repressed it? Oh, I don't know!'

Harry growled in annoyance and closed his eyes to clear his mind.

When he opened them he immediately saw a battered Severus on a bed in the Hospital Wing. He was about to jump up and go to him when he noticed that he had seen this particular Severus before.

'The Pensive memory! This is when Mooney almost killed him! So I can see into the past? Maybe Sirius is in the future, or maybe present. Oh, I don't know, but I will find out,' Harry thought with determination.

"Mr. Payne. What might you be Seeing in the Ball?" Trelawney's voice floated over to him.

He looked up to see her hovering over him with a curious expression.

"I saw Professor Snape in the Hospital Wing. It was the past because he was much younger than he is now. It looked like he had been attacked by something," Harry explained.

"Hmmm. This is very interesting young man. Not everyone can See into the past, a first year almost never. You, my young sir, are going to be a very powerful Seer. Mark my words, you will be very powerful indeed," Trelawney said, some of her voice's misty quality gone for a moment.

Harry nodded his head thoughtfully and stared at the swirling surface of the crystal ball. Without a clear mind and will to See it would show him nothing but fog.

'Well, this is an interesting little tidbit of information.'

Harry and Jag sat and looked at their respective spheres for a moment longer then packed them up and sat, waiting for the class to end.

Professor Trelawney walked among the rest of the class, helping and congratulating those who needed it.

Finishing her rounds, she walked to the front of the class and waited for everyone's attention.

"You did very well today, class. Some of you Saw, while others did not. Those of you who did not, worry not. We start tea leaves next week and those are much easier by far to read. You were very good today and you have till the end of class as free time," she said, walking back into the throng of students who were now packing up for their final class of the day.

They were walking to their last class of the day, Transfiguration, when Jag decided to sound off and ask what had been worrying at the edge of his mind since Harry's panic earlier.

"Harry, what did you see in the ball? And, don't tell me it was Severus, because I know that's not true,"

Harry sighed. He would have preferred to take this back to the dorms, but if he insisted.

"I saw some image of Sirius Black, my godfather. He was nothing but skin and bones. He was being kept naked in a stone cell without any kind of warmth. His skin was almost true black with grime and filth. Whether or not this is present, past, or future I can't tell. Heh, I just can't be normal, can I? First I was destined to kill from the time I was born, then I fail to die, now I am some super powered Seer who can see in the future, past, and present. Lovely. Why me?" Harry whined.

"Because you're the best qualified for the job," Jag said simply, voice without inflection.

Harry just glared at him and pouted.

"What if I don't want to be qualified?"

"Sorry, dude, you don't really have a choice in the matter," Jag said with a soft smile.

"I don't really have much of a choice in anything I do, do I? What if I want to be a normal gay man, get a boyfriend, and settle down to have a family in whatever way I can? Does any of the powers that be think of that? I will destroy the bastard scourge of the wizarding world because he killed my parents. This is simply going to be revenge. After that the wizarding world can kiss my ass. I'm done. I will take Severus and we will run away to some secluded island in the middle of the Bermuda Triangle and live as hermits if we need to. I plan to have a husband, a family, and have nothing whatsoever to do with the politics of the world. They have gotten along just fine without me for thousands of years, they can last the rest of my lifetime as well," Harry huffed at the end of his longwinded rant.

Jag just stood there, blinking owlishly. He had not been expecting that outburst. He, like so many others, would have taken the fame and run with it. All Harry wanted to do was hide from it and have nothing to do with it.

'Hmm, that's interesting. I will have to look into this deeper.'

Just then a warning went off to let the students know that they had better get to class, NOW!

Harry jumped and then smiled.

"Let me show you something else that I can do. He called to castle again and a minute later a door appeared where there was black wall a minute before; Harry opened the door and ushered Jag inside.

On the other side of the door directly in front of the Transfiguration room. The two boys rushed inside just as the final bell rang,

They expected a full room with an impatient teacher. What they got was an empty room. No Professor McGonagall, no students, no nothing.

"Class has been canceled today. Professor Snape has been attacked," Professor McGonagall said from behind them.

Harry whipped around and raced off to the infirmary with Jag trailing just by a hair. .

'So my vision was true! That wasn't a schoolboy Severus, that was now Severus. Oh Merlin! What could he have gotten attacked by?'

They arrived at the infirmary in record time, out of breath and panting but they got there.

Madame Pompfrey stood blocking their entry.

"Boys, you don't need in here. Professor Snape is in there and he's in bad condition," she said sternly.

"'I know, let me through," Harry growled at the older matron.

"Well I never! Young man, in all my years I have never been so rudely treated, especially by a student! You do not need to see Professor Snape," she huffed.

Harry just lifted his hands towards her and put her under a sleeping spell.

She slumped to the ground and Harry just stepped over her and walked into the room.

Severus was pale and unconscious on the bed. There were numerous cuts, scrapes, and bruises marring his face and arms.

In the bed next to him lay Remus Lupin, or what seemed to be Remus Lupin. A gray wolf lay there strapped to the bed and growled at them as they got nearer to it.

'What the hell is going on!?'

_**A/N What's going on? Why is Severus in the infirmary? Why is there a strange Remus-like wolf next to him? Harry is a Seer? I will update as soon as I can to let you all know! Toodles!  
**_


	8. Remmy?

_**Okay people, back again. Not much to say right now. On summer vacation and am going to be writing a LOT. Goody for you, huh? LOL anyway see you at the bottom.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own JK Rowling's Harry Potter and no infringement is meant on the use of Kari Arthur's dhampires. **_

_**PORN AHOY! If you don't want to read the lemon, stop at the break that says 'the citrus starts here' and skip until the next break that says 'yummy, lemonade' K? K!**_

Harry rushed over to Severus' bedside and dropped to his knees, ignoring the growling wolf completely for the moment.

"What happened?" Harry whispered to the unconscious man.

He looked over at the growling wolf and realization dawned.

"Remmy? Is that you?" he whispered to the wolf.

Both the wolf and Jag looked at him with surprise.

"You know this wolf?" Jag asked.

"I think so. I think this is a friend of my father's before he died," Harry nodded.

The wolf cocked it's head to the side as if trying to understand what's going on.

It started to fight the bindings it was in and whined when it couldn't get anywhere.

Harry took a tentative step forward and reached his hand out.

The wolf stretched it neck and sniffed Harry's hand. It cocked it's head again then started to wag it's tail.

"Remus?" Harry asked again, taking another step forward.

Remus whined again and licked Harry's fingers.

Harry almost collapsed on the bed next to Remus.

"The full moon isn't for another couple of days, why are you in wolf form?" Harry asked.

Remus looked up at him as if to say, 'How should I know?'

"Okay. Maybe you know this game, maybe not. Blink once for yes and twice for no. Do you remember what happened before you ended up here.

Yes.

"Were you hurt in any way?"

Yes.

"Did you know who they were?"

Three blinks.

"Was that a yes and a no?"

Yes.

"Were they Death Eaters?"

Yes.

"Did they give you a potion?"

No.

"Did they cast any spells?"

Yes.

"Any spells you know?"

No.

Harry leant back and sighed.

'This is going to be a long discussion.'

"Did you see the spell?"

No.

"Have you been in wolf form long?"

Yes.

"One week?"

No.

"Two weeks?"

Three blinks, otherwise known as 'I don't know', 'Yes and no', or 'More or less.'

Harry decided to take it as 'more or less'

"So, around two weeks. I'm guessing that since you have been like this for so long that you can't change back?"

Yes.

'Change of topic needed.'

"Did you attack Professor Snape?"

Yes.

"Was this of your own free will?"

No.

'So they must have cast either Imperious or some other compulsion spell. But, why wait so long? And, why Severus?'

"Remus, I am going to try casting a spell to try and get back into human form,"

"Harry, do you know what your doing?" Jag asked.

Harry nodded to him and lifted his wand and murmured a spell with extremely complicated wand movements.

"Desino Incantum," Harry whispered.

In a flash of violet light, Remus was sitting before them. Nude, but otherwise unharmed.

Harry politely averted his eyes and gave the other man his cloak.

Remus snatched it away from the younger wizard and covered himself.

"Would someone mind transfiguring this into a robe, or something?" Remus asked, blushing.

With a wave of his wand, Severus turned the cloak into a set of black robes.

Remus nodded his thanks and put them on before turning to Harry. "Don't think I'm unappreciative of what you have done for me, but I don't think I know you."

Harry smiled somewhat sadly.

"You wouldn't unless you were some sort of Seer. But, believe it or not, you truly do know me. Only, the me you know is four years old. I am Harry James Potter. Born July, 31 1980 to James and Lily Potter. Both of whom were killed on October, 31 1981 by Lord Voldemort himself. Old Moldy Shorts tried to kill me, but his curse was cast back at him and he evaporated. Yourself, my father, Peter Pettigrew; liar extraordinaire, and Sirius were all close friends at school. Messrs. Moony, Prongs, Wormtail, and Padfoot themselves. The Marauders of Hogwarts. Do you believe I am who I say I am now?" Harry asked with calm patience.

Remus' eyes were the size of saucers. Only someone who knew them would know their Animagus nicknames.

"How? I mean, if you really are Harry, how are you here? And, how did you know that spell? I have never even heard of that spell." Remus said, thoroughly confused.

"The spell and all that are for another day, another place. Suffice it to say I am a lot older than I look even now. Now, what did you do to my dear Severus?" Harry asked.

'Severus?' Moony mouthed.

"Not now, longer story. I'll inform you later, I promise. Now, back to my dear, unconscious, professor. What did you do?"

Remus turned his eyes downcast and scuffed the toe of his shoe on the polished hospital wing floors.

"I, um, well you see I, okay, I bit him. On the arse if you must know." Remus said sheepishly.

Harry gave him a deadpan look and blinked.

"You bit him on the arse why?"

"Umm, it sounded like a good idea in my head?" Remus said, getting a little nervous at the lack of reaction.

"I see. Is that all you did?" Harry asked patiently.

"No, I did other things that I don't remember as well. I think Mme. Pomfrey said something about internal bleeding and some broken bones. She gave him potions to fix those things. He should be waking up any time now," Remus said in a rush, getting more frightened as the young man's eyes got more narrowed with each word.

"Good. Do you remember them telling you to attack Severus specifically or just someone on the campus?" Harry asked.

"I was told to attack him specifically," Remus answered, not sure where this was going.

"Shit! This can't be good. Why would they send you after one of their own?" Harry mused, pacing back and forth in front of a very, very confused werewolf.

"Harry, calm down," Severus' raspy voice floated to Harry's ears.

Harry was at Severus' side in a flash.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I just got trampled by a rampaging hippogriff. Other than that, fine" Severus responded in his usual acidic way.

"If you ever do that to me again, I will kill you. Then I will bring you back because your too much fun to let stay dead," Harry warned in a deadly calm voice.

Severus looked at the young man and chuckled.

"I have no doubt about that. Don't worry, I don't plan on doing that again anytime in my lifetime," Severus assured.

Remus got up off the bed he was sitting on and walked over to Jag. Without any verbal communication, they walked out of the room to let the Harry make sure Severus was still in one piece.

Outside in the hall they stop and turn to each other, just realizing what the other was.

Remus backed away growling while Jag just smiled, showing off his elongated fangs.

"Who are you?" Remus growled.

"I am the protector of the Savior. The one that is comforting his lover that you attacked," Jag said smoothly.

Jag suddenly spun on his heel and caught Moone as she came hurtling at him.

She caught sight of Remus and growled. She locked eyes with him and tightened her hold on her mate.

Remus just shook his head and slid down a wall to sit on the floor. Putting his head in his hands he wondered how the hell life got so confusing? Little did he know this was something that he would be asking himself more than once and he wasn't the only one.

Upon seeing his confusion, Moone let go of her mate and went over to her fellow werewolf.

"You're confused, huh?" she asked, stating the obvious.

He looked up at her with a 'Hello, Capitan Obvious' expression and set his face back in his hands.

She laughed softly at this and sat down next to him.

"Well, before I ask too many personal questions, lets start with introductions. I am Anna Moone and am something that you have probably never even heard about, let alone met. But, before I go too far into that; who are you, my dear man?"

"I am Remus Lupin, or at least I think I am. Not sure about anything anymore. Werewolves hugging vampires; my four year old godson appears at of nowhere, not four years old; my being captured to attack someone I had no more animosity towards; why would I be sure of my own name?" Remus said somewhat bitterly.

Jag and Moone looked at each other and back at Remus with something akin to pity.

Moone knelt down beside the distraught wolf.

"Honey, you got one thing wrong. I'm not a werewolf. I am a strange breed called a dhampire. I am neither a vampire or werewolf with the attributes of both. I turn during the full moon and have the ability to turn others, but am not feral during this time. I also can mate with both vampires and werewolves. I just so happened to find dear Jag here as said mate. So, don't go off the deep end about that. Can't help you on the godson and the attacking thing because I don't really know all that much about it. Although, I wouldn't ask then right now. I think Harry is telling Severus just how much he had worried him," Moone said rather cryptically.

Remus stopped and sniffed the air, grimacing slightly at the overwhelming scent of sex that hit his nose. Against his better judgment he looked into the room and then did a quick 180° spin.

"Told you," Moone said with a smirk.

Inside the room was Harry sitting on Severus' lap and a vial labeled 'Aging Potion' sitting empty next to the two of them.

The citrus starts here

While both still clothed, they had made damn sure that that wouldn't stop them. Harry was rubbing his arse against the erection of the other man.

Harry suddenly turned over to rub his own erection on the other man's.

"Severus, please, take me. Please," Harry begged in Severus' ear.

Severus growled and captured his soon-to-be lover's lips and a crushing kiss

.

"Are you sure you want this?" Severus asked, in a last ditch effort not to rip the other's clothes off right here right now.

"I do, but lets go somewhere less public?" Harry suggested, also barely holding onto his control.

Severus growled his agreement and pulled himself away from his love.

Harry pulled out the Map and activated it to look and see where the teacher, students, ghosts, etc. were. Seeing that the coast to the dungeons was clear he looked back at Severus.

"The way to you rooms is clear for the moment. Lets make it there in a rather quick fashion?" Harry said pointedly.

Severus nodded curtly and lead the way to his rooms, walking as brisk a pace as he could while

still looking intimidating enough thwart any unwanted attention from anyone.

They reached his rooms in record time and Severus muttered the password.

As soon as they were inside Severus pinned Harry to the wall and attacked his neck with his lips, tongue, and teeth.

"Once again, because I'm anal retentive like that, are you sure?" Severus asked as he pulled away slightly.

"Severus, I'm starting to think you don't want to do this," Harry muttered between gasps for breath.

"Never!" Severus said, punctuating his statement with by thrusting his hips against his lover's.

"Good, because if you had decided to back out, I would have had to kill you," Harry retorted with a moan.

Severus chuckled darkly and slipped his hands inside the other man's robes.

Harry leaned into the warm hands of his lover and wandlessly banished both of they're robes, as well as his shirt, to their respective wardrobes.

Severus hissed in need as he saw the true perfection that was Harry.

Divinely sculpted abs and chest made him look like the warrior he is, added to his finely bronzed skin; you got a work of art.

"My Gods, your beautiful," Severus whispered reverently as he traced the crevice in Harry's chest.

While he had been distracted, Harry had been slowly turning them so Severus now had his back to the wall. In a few short seconds Harry had Severus' shirt off and had flung it in the general direction of the couch.

Severus came back to himself when he felt Harry's talented tongue torture one of his nipples.

"Uunh," Severus moaned, arching into Harry's mouth.

"You say I'm beautiful, have you looked into the mirror lately?" Harry asked, blowing cool air onto the heated flesh with every word; slowly driving Severus mad.

With one last gentle breath to torture his lover, Harry worked his way down Severus' toned and flat stomach.

Severus' breath quickened when he felt Harry's thumbs slip underneath the waistband of his trousers.

Merlin knew that this wouldn't be the first time someone had ever given him a blowjob, both men and women had, in fact. But this was the first time he actually cared about who was doing it, it wasn't just a mode of physical relief.

Although, Merlin only knew why he cared for this boy/man/who knows. He had only known him for a few months, and only knew a few things about him. Yes, he did know his painful past and his even more painful possible future that he had come from, but he didn't know him.

Then Harry's hot, wet mouth surrounded him and all thoughts flew out of his mind like birdies out the window.

Harry set a slow, deliberate pace that was designed to drive Severus, or any other male for that matter, absolutely batty.

Severus was doing fine, holding his own against the onslaught of feelings brought on by that way too talented tongue….until Harry did _that_. Severus lost it and came and came hard into Harry's eager mouth.

"Good gods, where did you learn to do that?" Severus asked breathlessly. "Not that I'm complaining or anything."

Harry licked his lips and looked at him out of the corner of his eye. "Practice. Lots of practice."

Severus watched Harry's torturous pink tongue swipe his lips, and could feel himself grow hard once again.

"Lets take this to the bedroom, shall we?" Severus volunteered, voice rough.

Fiery green eyes met smoldering black and like magnetic attraction their lips met again.

With slow, careful movements so as to not break their kiss, they maneuvered their way to the bedroom and to the bed.

With an audible 'oomph' Harry landed on his back on the bed.

"Are you just going to stand there?" Harry asked.

Severus growled low and pounced on the half naked man in his bed.

Severus attacked Harry's neck, chest, stomach; any available inch of skin. Fully intent on driving his lover insane.

"Enough….Need you…..In me….NOW!" Harry commanded between pants.

Severus nodded and with a wave of his wand they were both naked.

Harry hissed and arched when he felt Severus' naked flesh on his own.

With another wave of his wand he cast the lubrication spell and waited for Harry to stop squirming.

"That's damn cold!" he exclaimed in outrage.

Severus smirked lightly. "Then lets warm it up then."

Severus' hand snaked downwards and slithered one finger into Harry's tight entrance. Harry arched up, trying to impale himself further.

Severus couldn't help but smile at the impatience of his lover.

"Patience is a virtue, my very impatient Harry," Severus murmured.

"Well Patience can have you do this to it and then we'll see how patient it is," Harry snarked back, arching further.

Once he had one finger in to the second knuckle, he started to put two; then stopped when he heard a pained hiss.

"Love, what's wrong?" Severus asked worriedly.

"Nothing, just I just gained a whole hell of a lot more patience. I had forgotten that while I might not be a virgin in my mind, my body doesn't know that," Harry said, his voice tight with some pain.

Severus nodded his understanding and removed the extra digit and worked on using one to stretch for two.

Before long Harry was again panting and arching, begging for more; so Severus added the second finger.

Harry moaned aloud at the sudden fullness, enjoying every burning second of it.

'Gods, how I missed this.'

"Please move, I need more," Harry begged.

Severus complied, moving slightly in and out.

Then, an idea struck him.

"Harry, why don't we try something? Have you ever been tongued?"

Harry nodded that, yes, he had.

Severus smirked and slithered down the lithe body of his lover and replaced his fingers with his tongue.

Harry went and lost it. He arched, wiggled, moaned, cursed, trying to get closer and further away from Severus at the same time.

The wet muscle wiggled and darted everywhere at once, paying very close attention to Harry's prostate.

'Good thing I used coconut flavored lube.' Severus thought ironically.

After a few minutes of wrestling with a thrashing-in-the-throws-of-passion Harry, Severus deemed him ready. He pulled his tongue away from his lover's body and slid up to kiss him on the lips.

'Ungh, please, need you. Please!" Harry begged incoherently.

Severus wasted no more time. He had been stalling too long and both he and Harry were hard as granite and aching for release. Neither one of them would last too long.

In one swift movement, Severus seated himself fully in Harry's body.

Harry stiffened slightly, but relaxed quickly.

"Move," Harry said; whether as a plea, a command, or some combination thereof, no one could be sure.

Severus readily complied, pistoning his hips at a sharp tempo.

Harry met him thrust for thrust, pant for pant. The room filled with moans, groans, curses, and heavenly adorations as the sound of flesh slapping on flesh intensified.

"Oh, Gods! I'm going to come! Severus!" Harry screamed moments before his release pummeled through him.

Severus was able to hold out for a few more thrusts before the spasming of Harry's channel sent him plummeting over the edge as well.

Yummy, Lemonade

"Severus? Oh, Severus? Are you there? I haven't been able to find Hayden Payne anywhere. Do you know where he is? Severus?" Dumbledore called at the door for a few moments before 'giving up' and leaving them alone.

"We really need to kill him, and soon," Harry grumbled. "He knows way too much more than can be safe. I think there is some time meddling inside his ordinary meddling."

"I wouldn't put it past him," Severus said. "That old bird only appears to be loony, he's actually sharp as a thumbscrew and twice as painful."

"Since when have you known Muggle torture techniques?" Harry asked, amused.

"Oh the things you learn in the service of a man hell bent on taking over the world at large," Severus mused in answer.

_**Ha! I have completed another chapter, and there is Citrus!! Be happy with me people. Oh, and those who like the dumb old whore (aka Dumbledore), this is not the story for you. He will die and will not die prettily. Just a friendly FYI. Oh, and seeing as I warned you that there would be a lemon in this chapter, you may NOT flame me for it. Got it? Good! **_


	9. Fawkes Makes An Appearance

_**A/N. Okay, back again for another installment of my little world of make believe. Nothing more to say other than doctors and banks are nothing more than a pain in my ass. **_

_**A/N 2 I have no idea if I have specified this before, or if I'm even contradicting myself, but from this point on the public thinks Harry is Severus' nephew. Thought I would clear that up, because I could not remember for the life of me what I had said before. **_

_**Final A/N: This is not beta'd. My beta is sick so I am going to post this unbeta'd. If you see any corrections, please tell me so I can fix them. **_

_**Disclaimer, don't own it. JK does. Have a nice day. **_

◘Phoenix speech◘

* * *

"That little brat! How dare he do this to me!" Dumbledore ranted in his office later that night. "First, he shows me up during the welcoming feast, then, he bats away any attempt to subdue him made by me or mine, and now he's sleeping with my spy!"

Fawkes trilled from his perch on the other side of the office.

◘You are an idiot, old man, for trying to control the Savior. That boy is going to kill you,◘ Fawkes said.

Despite rumors that the Headmasters of the school could always understand Fawkes, Fawkes is the one who chooses which headmaster, or which person in general, he finds worthy enough; Albus Dumbledore never quite made it.

"Quite right, Fawkes. Everything will turn out fine. He will bend to my will," Dumbledore muttered, completely mistaking what Fawkes was really saying.

With a low, rumbling chuckle at the stupidity of some humans, the Phoenix flashed out of the office to Severus' chambers.

Both lovers were sleeping, spooned against each other and quiet.

The phoenix sighed and settled in to sleep.

(Next morning, Severus' rooms)

◘Good morning, Sleeping Beauty. Have a nice night?◘ the phoenix asked sarcastically.

"Well, good morning, Fawkes. As a matter of fact, I did," came Harry's cheeky reply after a jaw-cracking yawn forced itself before the words.

'Thank the gods its Saturday,' Severus thought irritably.

"Mmmm, Harry, why are talking to the annoying bird?" Severus asked, opening one bleary eye to glare at said bright bird.

Fawkes swelled with indignation and let out an angry squawk.

◘I take offense to being called annoying, young man! If you weren't my dear Harry's chosen mate, I would peck your eyes out for your insolence!◘ the bird growled, only this time Severus could actually understand him.

Severus' eyes popped open in shock.

'Did that bird actually speak?!'

"Yes, dear. Fawkes does speak, but only when he feels like it," Harry answered his silent question. "He's been speaking to me for years and years. I just never knew it. I always thought he was my conscience,"

◘Well, anyway. I came to visit today because Albus is cracking sooner than we had thought. He was ranting and raving last night in his office about you. How you showed him up and how dare you this and how dare you that. It was rather irritating. Be on your guard. He knows you and Severus are together, and he doesn't like it one bit,◘ the phoenix warned.

Harry nodded grimly and bared his teeth in a parody of a smile.

"Let him try and take Severus from me. Let him try," the boy growled.

◘That's the spirit. Don't let the old geezer win. He's going to try and break you down and build you up again. Don't let him!◘ Fawkes commanded fiercely.

Harry smiled slyly.

"Oh, I know he will try. But, I know something he doesn't; a whole hell of a lot of things, actually. I know how he tried before, I have a good idea of what he's going to try now, and I have a very good plan on how to foil him every time."

Severus looked at him through the corner of his eye.

'What is this twisted child going to do?'

"I have an idea. When we leave for the Great Hall this morning. Lets leave together, all of us. If you are willing, Fawkes, will you ride on my shoulder? And, Severus, when we arrive, lets hold hands. Lets show the old fool that we aren't pawns to be controlled, but kings who are in control of themselves. To anyone but him, this will seem like a cute little family. An uncle and nephew spending quality time together and the 'school mascot' mixed in. So, we will be stating out freedom to him, but not outing anything to anybody else. What do you think?" Harry asked after laying the groundwork for his little plan out for them to see.

Severus just shook his head.

"Sometime I forget who you are. I see the small body and forget about the ingenious mind hiding behind those green eyes. I think your plan will work, but, I think it might just shock the little hoodlums. Who would hold the hand of the most feared professor in the school?" Severus asked sarcastically.

"I would," Harry said, grabbing aforementioned appendage and pulling Severus out of the room.

"Also, you aren't feared by all, only some. Most respect you. Believe it or not, most only fear your wrath, but not _you_. You're a mentor in the Snake Pit. Ravenclaws respect your knowledge. Hufflepuffs respect your loyalty to your Slytherins. The only downside is the Gryffindors hate you. You're a Slytherin. The old rivalry. Blah, blah, blah. But, you see, you aren't the most feared, you are the most respected in most of the school. You'd be the most respected in the whole school if they knew what you really did."

Severus looked at the boy in something akin to shock.

'They respect me? Since when?'

◘Are you two done yet? We should really get going,◘ Fawkes informed them.

Harry nodded and looked towards Severus.

Severus bowed his head once and lead the way out of his rooms and into the hall.

Fawkes settled on Harry's left shoulder while Severus held his right hand.

All eyes were glued on them when they entered the Great Hall that morning.

Harry grinned and went over to Slytherin table to eat with Jag and Moone. Severus scowled at the school in general before taking his seat at the Head Table. And, Fawkes just went with Harry.

"Harry, there's a bird on your shoulder," Moone informed him when he sat down.

"I know. Fawkes, meet my fellow 'guardians', Wayne 'Jag' Honcy; call him Jag or he will eat you, and, Anna Moone. She goes by Moone, same applies for her. Call her Anna and she would take great pleasure in a nice roasted Phoenix," Harry teased/introduced.

Fawkes drew himself up to his full height and glared at Harry.

◘Don't worry. I won't become anyone's meal,◘ he replied haughtily.

Harry laughed out loud and both Jag and Moone looked a little shell-shocked.

"Harry, did your bird just talk?" Jag asked shakily.

"Well, first off, Fawkes is his own bird. He's older than all of us combined so he doesn't belong to anyone. And, second, yes he did talk. He's a Phoenix and they all have the ability to communicate with whomever they choose in whatever language they please. Rather annoying when they won't shut up," Harry said with a cheeky smile.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the hall, Albus Dumbledore was fuming.

"How dare that bloody bird! Talking to that boy, but not me! Him and Severus holding hands!" the old coot muttered.

Many teachers looked at him as if he had lost his mind, but they all just took this as par for the course with the old man.

Severus just smirked. The plan was working to perfection. No one saw anything out of the ordinary, and everyone saw an old man losing his sanity. His smirk widened when Harry looked up at him and grinned, eyes spelled to sparkle just like the old man's.

'This is going to be fun.'

Finally, Dumbledore lost it. He stood up and glared at Harry and Severus.

"Will you, Severus, and Mr. Payne please meet me in my office. Now?" he ordered.

Both smothering grins, they got up and walked side by side to the Headmaster's office. Fawkes flew a few inches above their heads, unbidden.

Upon reaching the gargoyle that has guarded the chambers above for generations and never moved without password, the statue leaped out of the way for them directly upon they're arrival and timidly awaited them to pass.

All gathered nodded to the statue and stood on the stairs then rode them to the top.

Harry opened the door as he was closest and braced himself against the oncoming onslaught.

"What do you think you are doing? First off, student/teacher relationships are off limits. And, what do you think you are doing with my bird?" Dumbledore growled.

Harry smiled lazily because he knew it would infuriate the old man. Fawkes caught on to his little game and alighted on his shoulder to further piss the old man off.

"Well, first, you know as well as I that I am only masquerading as a student so it wouldn't be at all off limits because I am of age. And, what am I doing with your bird? Dunno, he just showed up a while ago and we have been chatting it up ever since. Nice guy, incredible sense of humor," Harry responded dryly.

Dumbledore looked ready to succumb to a aneurism, his face was beet red and his eyes sparkling blue eyes lost their sparkle; instead they took on the look of a killer's eyes, cold and calculating. Fitting, really.

"Hmm, you look just like the uncle you put me with. Did you really think you were going to get away with that. Even Muggles, the poor, dumb Muggles, check up on children in their care once in a while. And, I think you did. Then you left me there. Beaten, starved, abused in almost everyway. What better way to train a child to trust you that to put him in an abusive place then 'rescue' him. He's too love starved to look past the façade and see the true monster within. Worked with Tom Riddle for a little while, then he too realized what you are and fought back. It is time you realized that I am not your pawn. If you get in my way, I will kill you," Harry warned, raw power exuding from his very pores.

Dumbledore's eyes widened to their limit.

'How could he know? How did he know about Tom?'

"I have spoken with good old Tom back where I come from. Every time I mention your name, something breaks. Usually during these 'talks' what breaks is one of my bones, but anyway. He hates you with a passion for your failure of him. You failed him and he will kill you. One way or the other. And, if you get in my way, I will do it for him," Harry continued.

"Harry, what do you mean he knew?" Severus asked.

Severus knew that Harry had been abused and neglected, but Dumbledore knew about it, and did _nothing_?

"Just that. The old, pompous fool knew all about what was happening at the Dursleys. Just like he knew about Tom's life at the orphanage. Voldemort's name was originally Tom Marvalo Riddle. He took the letters of his name and mixed them up to make Voldemort. He showed this to me in my second year. Tom Marvalo Riddle creates I Am Lord Voldemort. Tom created this alternate persona as early as sixteen, that's the age he was when I met his memory in a diary of his. He could have created it earlier. If the old fool had done _something_ then the Voldemort we know today, would not exist," Harry answered.

"There is one thing wrong with your statement, my _dear boy_. There is no more Voldemort. You killed him," Dumbledore said smugly.

"Hehe, you would think that, wouldn't you. But, no. Voldemort is not gone. He is wandering the world, looking for people to posses in hopes that he will come back, and he will. He will come back, and he will come back stronger than ever. That, is why I am here. I am going to kill him now, not later. Later doesn't work. Later everyone dies; you, me, Severus, McGonagall, my daughters, everyone but the one that needs to die. I died and I came back. I know how to kill him, I know what to use, what to destroy. I know where every single last one of his Horcruxes are, and how the soul can be extracted. You are unneeded, old man. Keep to playing with the kiddies and stay out of the way of the big boys," Harry advised the gray old man. "Oh, and just because you had to kill your love, doesn't me you can kill mine. Severus isn't Grindewald, he won't betray me."

With his piece said, Harry spun on his heel and stalked out of the office in an almost visible haze of crackling magic while Fawkes took up flying behind him.

He stalked the halls for about five minutes before stopping and sliding down the wall to come to rest in a sitting position, and he waited for Severus to find him. He shouldn't be too hard to find, he left a definite trail. He didn't wait long.

"Wow, what a show. If that's you making a point, I'd like to see you truly pissed off. That would be a sight to behold," Severus joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Harry sighed and looked up at Severus.

He reached up a hand for Severus to pull to help him to his feet. From there he started to pace in agitated circles.

"That man just makes me so mad! He tries to control me, you, everyone! I'm not going to let that happen! But, uugh! He makes me so angry!" Harry ranted, stomping and growling like a pissed off rhino.

'Next thing you know, he'll have sprouted a horn on his nose and have dark gray skin,' Severus thought, highly amused at Harry's behavior.

Severus just leaned against the wall and let Harry wind down and cool off.

After a few minutes, Harry stopped pacing and stood, glowering at nothing and everything with his hands balled into fists at his side.

◘"Are you done?"◘ both Severus and Fawkes asked as one.

"Yes," Harry tightly responded.

"Good, then lets head back to my rooms, that is, unless you want to go back to your dorms and deal with the lovely Malfoy twins," Severus said with a cheeky smile.

"Tell you what, I think I will see you in the morning. I'm itching for a fight and if that Narcissus is in the same mood, I will be a whole hell of a lot happier in the morning," Harry said with a feral grin.

Fawkes trilled and circled Harry.

◘Ooh, if you kill him, can I watch?◘

Severus just shook his head. Nothing he said would lure him back to bed, he was too riled up.

Harry nodded his leave of his lover and walked briskly to the dungeons with Fawkes riding on his shoulder while Severus followed, albeit a few steps behind.

Upon entering the dungeons, the two separated. Harry and Fawkes to the dorms and Severus to his rooms.

As soon as the entrance to the Snake Pit opened, Harry was barraged by all kinds of questions. One stood out among them all.

"So, sleeping with professors, are we?" Narcissus sneered.

Harry just grinned, this was what he had wanted, after all.

Fawkes, sensing the impending fight, flew off to perch on a chandelier. Better to watch and stay out of the way at the same time.

'Gods, I'd love to see his face if I were to tell him, yes I am. But, have to keep up appearances.'

"Hmm, I don't think I am. But, what I do think I am going to do is wipe that sneer off you face," Harry responded conversationally.

"Oh, yeah?" the other boy yelled and pulled out his wand.

"Yeah," Harry said, but he put his wand away.

'Hmm, its been way too long since I have had a fight. This is going to be fun.' Harry thought with a small grin.

"So, you think you so tough?" Narcissus barked.

Instead of answering the rhetorical question, Harry made a huge show of stretching and yawning.

"Oh! Were you saying something? Because, I was under the impression that this was a fight not a discussion about me. I mean, if you want to talk about me, go ahead. I'll be taking a nap," Harry made a move to turn around and go up the stairs to the dorms.

"Don't you turn your back on me!" Narcissus roared, firing a stinging hex.

The curse flew at Harry, and just before it looked like it was going to hit, it disappeared.

"Oh, was that supposed to hit me, sorry," Harry said cheekily.

Without warning Harry cast a wandless, wordless _expeliarmus _and _moblicorpus _and held the boy on the ceiling.

"You know, its rather unfair that I have both of our wands. Jag!" Harry called to his friend. "Take care of these,"

Harry threw the wands through the air for Jag to catch.

"Ten four, boss man," Jag replied with a grin.

Harry spared him a 'How The Hell Do You Know That?' glance before turning back to his 'opponent.'

"Why aren't you fighting back? I mean, Mr. Big Bad Malfoy could take on anyone, right? Here is this little first year kicking your ass. I am doing this with no wand, no words. So, here is a little piece of advice; what I do, where I do it, and whom with is none of your concern. I hope you learn this lesson well, because, next time, I won't hesitate to leave you up there for Professor Snape to find," Harry said with a malicious smile.

"I'm going to get you for this, Payne," the still stuck on the ceiling boy growled.

"I await your retaliation eagerly. I'm sure it will be much fun," Harry chirped. "You know, Fawkes, I'm feeling a little peckish. I mean, I was so abruptly pulled from breakfast. What do you say to go paying the elves in the kitchen a visit? Jag, Moone, care to join us?"

All those addressed nodded

"Good, then that settles it. We're off! We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz!" Harry sang on his way out the door. "Oh, yeah. _Finite Incantum!"_

Harry smirked as the horrible boy crashed towards the floor, then glared at Severus who had cast another spell and lightly floated the boy to safety.

Harry glared at his lover and pouted his lips. "Meanie."

Everyone but Jag and Moone were looking at Harry with a mixture of fear, awe, and were all wondering if he was just as crazy as Dumbledore.

Without another word, he turned and skipped out of the room. Jag, Moone, and Fawkes all silently followed.

Harry skipped all the way to the kitchens while the others followed him with distinctly bemused expressions.

Still hopping around, Harry turned to his friends with a big grin. "That was fun. I need to torture the little Malfoy more often."

"Harry, tickle the pear so we can eat. What do you say?" Jag intoned.

Harry glared then smirked at his fellow Slytherin. He spun on his heel and made a show of flouncing to the picture of the bowl of fruit and tickling the pear. After the pear gave a little giggle and turned into a door handle, Harry turned to his companion with a 'happy now?' expression.

Jag, smiling brightly in response to the unspoken question, opened the door and waved everyone through the portal.

Harry, still being overly dramatic, glided though like the Muggle Queen of England. Moone, catching onto the fun, marched in like a German Nazi soldier. Fawkes, not sure whether to be amused or bemused, just shook his head and flew through. Jag closed the door with a solid thud and turned to see that all of them had been flooded by house elves.

Harry tried to get their attention through their eager demands of whether we wanted cookies, pies, cakes, meat, vegetables, pumpkin juice, water, tea, coffee, and a million and one other food items that you could ever think of.

"Excuse me!" Harry yelled, you could barely hear him over the din.

He tried again, a little louder this time. "Excuse me!!"

Finally, fed up with being ignored, he screamed. "QUIET!"

Everyone shut up and looked at him in surprise, mostly because they didn't know he could get so loud.

Harry smiled and thanked them quietly.

"If you would all, one at a time to avoid a stampede, would please go back to your duties. We only need one elf, not all one hundred and two of you. If one of you would stay and the rest, please vacate," Harry ordered calmly.

They did as told, one by one they streamed away to different areas of the large, rectangular room, until just one remained.

"Hello, Sirs, Madame. My name is Tannie. How may I serve you, young Master Pot-er-Payne?" the elf squeaked, stumbling over his name.

Harry smiled benignly and shook his head.

"Its okay, Tannie, all of us know who I really am."

"Understood, Sir. How may I serve you?" the elf asked again.

"Well, since its almost lunch time, I will have spaghetti with finely chopped meat on the side, some pumpkin juice, and an apple turn-over. Please and thank you," Harry ordered.

Tannie turned from Harry to Moone who ordered "the same thing, just make the spaghetti into a medium rare steak." Jag ordered a pint of beef blood. And, Fawkes decided to pick from Harry and Moone's plates.

With her orders complete, the tiny house elf turned away and started shouting her orders to the rest of the elves.

In a matter of seconds the kitchens exploded in a flurry of movement. Pots banging, ovens roaring, and one poor cow moaning.

"All this to feed three people and a bird? What does this place look like when its meal time" Moone mused aloud.

A passing elf answered her question with a very simple, "You don't want to know. No room to even walk. We all must pop to where we need to go and hope we don't run into each other." before hurrying off to whatever it was doing.

"Well spoken elves," Jag commented.

"Yeah, never heard anything like it," Harry said in return.

◘The multitudes of students that come down here at all hours have imprinted some of they're language skills on the elves. Some of these elves, though they look as diminutive as young children, are actually as old as Albus and some are even older. Only ogres keep their elves inarticulate,◘ Fawkes chimed in.

Jag glared at the fiery bird.

"Such big words for such a tiny brain," he muttered under his breath.

◘That's okay, dear. I understand that your little brain can't comprehend everything I say,◘ Fawkes said with a mocking grandfatherly concern.

Harry and Moone sniggered as Jag's face gradually gained the red of Fawkes' plumage.

"You are the most insufferable excuse for a bird as I have ever met!" Jag growled at the bird. "I would throw you in one of those ovens if I didn't know that that would just give you ammunition."

If birds had lips, Fawkes would be smirking.

◘I'm glad you think so. I try so hard!◘

Jag growled and lunged at the bird, but was just a second too late as Fawkes flew up and alighted on Harry's shoulder.

To avoid any further altercations in their kitchens, the house elves chose that minute to serve the human's in their domain their food.

Harry and Moone dug into their food with gusto while occasionally feeding bits and pieces to Fawkes. Jag sullenly sipped his meal, glaring at Fawkes.

"Oh, come on now, Jag. It was a tiny insult. Nothing to remain sullen about," Moone said.

"That's not what I was thinking about. I was thinking, maybe, just maybe. I think we have found a way to get Sirius out of prison," Jag said quietly.

* * *

_**Hehe, a nice little cliffy. With Jag nothing is what it seems, or is it? Okay, I have a question that I have been dying to ask since I introduced Jag and Moone. Both of these two character's names are names of real people, both serial killers in America. Wayne Jag Honcy and Anna Cettry Moone are actual people's names. Can anyone figure out who they are? I'll give you a hint on how to figure it out. Twelve plus one eleven plus two. (Look at the spelling) Review me with your guesses **_


	10. Opperation Break Out

-1_**Finally! drags across the floor like a dying woman Finally I finished the chapter. Blame the plot bunnies for this being so late. Even now they are clamoring for me to start writing again on Broken. Poor Pain has been left all alone. LOL. Here it is. **_

_**Don't own it, just play with it. **_

"How? How do we get Sirius out?" Harry immediately questioned.

"Simple, we use the assistance of our friendly feathered friend here. Flash in; flash out. That is, if Fawkes is amicable to this course of action?" Jag asked said bird.

Fawkes nodded his head, impressed by the sudden use of vocabulary.

"Do we have a place for him to stay?" Moone asked.

Harry smirked. He knew exactly where to put Sirius, where to put all of them actually. It would hae to be somewhere we he would have good memories and be comfortable; the only place that came to mind was Potter Manor. So, Potter Manor it would be.

"Potter Manor. That is were we can house him. It is still standing. The cottage at Godric's Hollow was burned to a crisp in the backlash of magic, but Potter Manor stands even in my time. He lived there for a time during his school days. I would say go to Grimauld Place, his ancestral home, but he hates it there. He never really belonged in the 'Ancient and Noble House of Black' He's entirely too carefree to be tied down to the strict rules that most Pureblood families live by. We have a place for him, now all we need is to retrieve him. Fawkes, could you get him, say, tomorrow evening? That should give us enough time to drop by the Manor and have the elves whip it into habitable shape," Harry said with enthusiasm

Fawkes trilled to show his agreement.

"Good. But, remember this, Fawkes, he is a dog Animagus and won't be in human form. If this causes a problem, we can work around it. Anyway, I'm full. What do you say to a walk around the Quiddich Pitch? Walk off our meal. By the time we get back it should be dinner time," Harry suggested with a gleam in his eye.

All three stood up at the same time in silent agreement, thanked the elves, and walked out of the kitchens, back towards the great hall, and out on the lawns.

"So, where are we going? Because, I know we're not going 'for a walk around the Quiddich Pitch," Moone asked slyly.

Harry grinned at his female friend for her intuitiveness.

"Very good. No, we're not going to walk around the Pitch. But, we are going to the edge of the wards that are in the direction of the Pitch. We're going to Potter Manor. I'm going to key all of you into the wards so we can all go there in times of danger. It is under Fidelis so no one will be able to find it without me telling or taking them there. Not even Dumbledore. He probably knows where it is because he was once keyed into the wards, but no longer. I don't trust him, he killed my parents. Because I don't trust him, the wards would kill him. Best part is, he knows nothing about it," Harry smiled wickedly.

◘You're scary sometimes, you know that?◘ Fawkes asked from his perch on Harry's shoulder.

Harry grinned up at the bird. "I know."

Fawkes shivered at the evil look and dug his talons into the shoulder beneath him as Harry reached out to grasp the hands of his two friends and Apparated to his ancestral home.

They had Apparated to the edge of the wards, which shone iridescent as a pool of oil; shifting from pink to blue to purple and back again.

"Welcome to Potter Manor. If you will please hold out your hands, or in Fawkes' case your beak, and I will key you into the wards so we can go inside. Its rather small for a manor, only fifteen bedrooms and thirty house elves, but its home," Harry said, voice in 'tour guide' mode.

All present did as asked and they walked inside.

As soon as Harry set foot inside the front door, a house elf popped in front of him.

"Welcome, Master. I's Tiffy and I's the head elf here. How may Tiffy serve Master?" the elf asked in the common, squeaky voice that all house elves seemed to have.

"Hello, Tiffy. My name is Harry, you are not to call me master. These two people with me are Jag and Moone, you will also not call them master or mistress. The phoenix is Fawkes and he is to be treated with the utmost respect. And, Tiffy, you are to speak properly. I'm sure my parents taught you to be articulate. How you speak with the other elves, is not my concern. But, when around me and my friends, you are to speak correctly. Now, how long has the Manor been empty?" Harry asked the elf.

"Understood, Sir. The Manor has been empty for three years, six months, and five days, Mas-Harry. Your parents went into hiding when you were six months old and left the elves with instructions to keep the Manor well kept because they would be back," the elf informed them.

Harry's eyes got misty at the mention of his parents and he knelt down to speak to the elf on her level.

"Could you tell me about my parents? They died when I was just little," he asked, voice rough with unshed tears.

The elf nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes, Harry. I knew James and Lily well, and you too. I helped deliver you. Your parents were fine people. I'm sorry, Sir, for you loss. I am also sorry that my speaking was so bad when you arrived. Nearly four years without anyone to answer to, leaves an elf with very little social skills," the elf smiled apologetically.

"That is quite alright. I knew you could because you were in service to my parents and it really bothers me when elves speak like ignorant slaves. That reminds me, are you free?" Harry queried.

The elf's eyes got round as saucers and she shook her head violently 'no.'

"No, Sir! We aren't free! We don't want to be free. Please, Sir, don't throw us out!" the elf pleaded.

Harry smiled softly at the distraught elf and shook his head to show her that he wasn't throwing her out.

"Don't, worry, Tiffy. You aren't being thrown out. But, I would like to free you. You will be welcome stay and work for as long as you would like. I will offer you pay, but it is up to you to take it. You will be servants, I refuse to own slaves of any species. You can wear clothes if you prefer, or your pillow case. It doesn't matter. Your freeing items can be innocuous; a bracelet, a pair of earrings, a necklace for females and a watch or glasses for males. No one will know you are free unless they know what these trinkets stand for. Is that acceptable?" Harry asked.

Tiffy, though she was still shaking like an aspen leaf, nodded resolutely. Whatever master wanted, master got. No questions, no exceptions. The little elf squared her shoulders and looked him dead in the eye.

"Would you like me to get the rest of the elves?" she asked in a steely voice.

Harry, though he was shaking with suppressed laughter, nodded that this was okay.

She popped away and a few seconds later, thirty pops filled the room as all house elves arrived en masse. Every single one of them looked like they were being lead to the gallows.

"Okay, to keep this orderly, one at a time you will come forward. You will line up from youngest to oldest, retrieve your item, then you will be given the option to stay or to leave and find another master. I am sure that Tiffy explained that I refuse to keep slaves or any kind. I will allow you to stay as servants, but not slaves. If you choose to stay you will call me Harry or sir and I will call you by your respective name. Now, please come forward," Harry ordered.

One by one, every single house elf came forward, all thirty adults and, much to Harry's surprise, five infants carried by their parents. Every single one accepted the offer of jewelry as well as the offer to stay, but refused to keep the pay. Nothing more than Harry had expected.

Harry raised his hands to draw their attention.

"One more thing, if you would be so kind as to air out and clean a spare room for a guest that will be arriving sometime tomorrow evening, I would greatly appreciate it. A dark, quiet room should be appropriate, but changes could happen at a moments notice."

All elves present nodded their heads and popped away to do exactly as their….master?….lord?….whatever he was ordered them to.

After that harrowing ordeal, Harry turned back to his friends who had been sitting aside, waiting for Harry to finish introducing himself to the elves.

"How about I tell you about the house? We are standing, obviously in the Entrance Hall. Straight ahead, through the double doors under the stairs, is the dining room. Of in the East Wing is the library, study, a bathroom, and various other unused rooms. In the West Wing are the bedrooms. The Master of House's chambers and the Lady of the House's chambers are connected through a shared bathroom. The various other rooms each have one bathroom to each two rooms. So all in all, there are twelve other rooms and six bathrooms in that wing. To the left of the dining room, there are the kitchens and the house elf quarters. If you would like to go explore, go right ahead. Just, come back to me when you found a room that you would like so I can have the elves fix it up however you would like it. I'm sure they're simply ecstatic at having people live here again," Harry muttered.

Jag and Moone looked at each other with glee and scampered off like a couple of excited puppies.

Harry shook his head and looked at Fawkes.

"You going to explore, too?" he asked with a small smile.

The bird snorted.

◘What is there to explore? I know where I will sleep, wherever you sleep. I will eat where you eat. I can track them by scent, so if I need them I can flash to them in seconds. Flashing takes a whole lot less energy than flying. Why waste what little I have left so close to my Burning Day?◘ he asked wearily.

Harry looked at his friend a little more closely. He did seem a little duller. His plumage wasn't as bright, nor were his eyes. Harry smiled sadly at the plight of his friend. Though this was normal for a phoenix, that didn't mean that it was enjoyable.

"You have a point there, my friend. Out of curiosity, how long does it take you to get from new born to full adult again after a Burning Day?" the raven haired boy asked.

Fawkes tilted his head in thought and stayed that way for a few moments.

◘Hmm, I usually stay in new born form for twenty-four hours and it usually takes me six more days to reach full maturity again. Every four to six weeks I have a Burning Day. Now, if you would excuse me, I need a nap.◘

Harry nodded and wandered back to the master suite where Fawkes' perch and food were at.

Fawkes flew from Harry's shoulder to his perch and then promptly fell asleep.

Harry shook his head. "I hope you have enough strength to get Sirius out of that hell hole."

Harry left his friend to sleep and went off to find the other two. He didn't look far. They both were down the hall from him and had rooms next door to each other. Harry smiled knowingly.

"You know, I can join then them, or you can both share a room," he suggested.

Jag and Moone looked at each other and grinned. Turning back to Harry, they nodded.

"We'll share a room. That would be easier than go back and forth," Jag said with a sultry wink to Moone and got a smack on the arm for his efforts.

Harry shook his head at his two friends.

"Well, lets head back. Its getting about dinner time. We can Apparate back, Fawkes will follow when he wakes up," Harry suggested briskly. "The house elves will take care of your rooms."

At their nods, he grabbed their hands and Apparated to the edge of the wards.

The sun, while still in the sky, was sinking rapidly when they arrived so they aimed for the Great Hall and a good pace.

They had barely made it to the front doors when they were intercepted by Severus.

"Where the Hell have you been?" he hissed.

"We've been at my house," Harry answered simply.

Severus' first thought was how the hell did he manage that? And, the second thought was he had a house? And, where was he when he got said house?

"Potter Manor," Harry elaborated for his confused love.

The proverbial light went on as Severus realized that Potter Manor would still be standing and Harry would have access.

One question answered, Severus launched into a torrent of questions of how, when, why, and do you know how many school rules you broke?

Harry waited patiently for Severus to wind down on his tirade. He looked at Jag and Moone and nodded for them to go to the Great Hall and to make his excuses to all that mattered, he didn't think he would be there tonight. Harry looked back at a fuming and red faced Severus and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you done?" he said in a perfect imitation of Severus himself not too long ago.

Severus glared at his lover, but nodded.

"I went to Potter Manor to arrange things there so that you, Jag, Moone, and I would have a place to go if things heat up here. We have it scheduled that Fawkes will retrieve Sirius from Azkaban tomorrow evening and he will be staying at Potter Manor with us," Harry explained.

Severus blinked, blinked again. He hadn't been expecting that.

"I see," he said slowly.

Harry shook his head and laughed.

"Come on, you old bear. Lets go eat,"

Severus looked at him incredulously and mouthed 'old bear?'

Harry grinned. "Yes, you are a growling, grumpy old bear. Some would call you a bat, but you don't screech, or fly so that ones out. There is also rumors of your vampirism. But the fact that you are often seen outside while the suns up, that and don't have the fangs, rules that one out too. I decided to you a bear by your growling and surly demeanor a long time ago."

"You are a brat," Severus growled for effect before throwing the other man over his shoulder in a fireman's carry and took his squirming load into the school.

"Severus!" Dumbledore barked as soon as they entered the building. "please, put down my student!"

Severus smiled a toothy grin, because he knew it would infuriate Dumbledore, and tightened his hold on Harry.

"Headmaster, he may be your student, but he is my family," Severus said politely, stressing the word family due to the audience of students.

Dumbledore puffed up like an angry pigeon, but couldn't say anything to counteract the statement. He was the one, after all, who said they were family.

Dumbledore puckered his lips like he had been handed a particularly sour lemon.

"Then, please, leave the public displays of affection to a minimum in the halls," the headmaster said stiffly.

Severus nodded, but refused to relinquish his hold on Harry.

As the headmaster was turning to go, a flash of fire signaled Fawkes' return.

◘Finally kidnapped you, did he?◘ Fawkes asked with some amusement.

"Shut up, you overgrown chicken. Go take a nap. And, try not to look so ragged," Harry said in a disgruntled voice.

Fawkes trilled indignantly, but flashed off to his perch anyway.

Dumbledore's eyes blazed as he stalked back to his tower. He was going to get that boy, if it was the last thing he ever did.

"You know, this is not the most comfortable position, don't you?" Harry asked Severus calmly.

In response, Severus pulled him off his shoulder and swung him into a bridal carry.

"Better?" he asked in mock annoyance.

Harry snuggled into his lover's arms and sighed contentedly.

"Yes, this is much better. You know, I don't want to go face the Great Hall tonight. How about we eat dinner in your rooms tonight?" Harry suggested.

Harry smiled when Severus' chest gave a great rumble as he laughed at Harry's thinly veiled advance; though very few people would see it as such.

"You know, that sounds like a good idea. I don't particularly feel like eating around so many people either," Severus agreed.

Harry pointedly glared and squirmed in Severus arms, telling him that he would appreciate being allowed to walk.

With great reluctance, Severus lowered Harry to the ground so he could walk on his own two feet to the dungeons.

Harry turned to Severus and grinned.

"I know a quick way to the dungeons. Follow me," he whispered.

Severus raised an eyebrow in silent question, but followed anyway. With this one, you have to follow or be left behind.

They walked straight from the Entrance Hall to a blank wall. Harry walked up to it and said a couple words in Parseltongue to a mossy green brick. He looked back at Severus and gave him a sly smile. Before them was the door to Severus' personal rooms where the brick had been.

Severus turned to Harry with narrowed eyes and a suspicious gaze.

Harry grinned. "Did you honestly think that I could possibly spend so many years without finding things that no one else could know, if only because they didn't speak the right language? I found this at the end of my senior year. Though, at that time, I only asked for it to take me to Gryffindor Tower."

_**Muhaha. Tell me what you think! Do it! Do it NOW! Sorry, hyper and really, really, tired. Chapter ten in finished, chapter two of Broken is finished. Chapter twelve of Pain is almost finished, I'm getting there. Someday. **_


End file.
